Dancing With Death
by ladyspirit
Summary: “I just want you guys to know that I really don’t like you,” I declared as if it mattered, “And you!” I said to the friend of Crabbe, “You are wearing sandals and socks, have you no shame?”
1. Chapter 1

Life is good. I mean it's September first and I'm not in school, in fact it's ten AM on September first and I know I don't have to be in school for a whole week. Instead I get to hang out at Scotland yard pretending to be a detective. How cool is that? I love sixth year, this whole work experience thing is the best.

For a week I get to experience being a police officer and for the hour I've been here it's been a good experience. All they seem to do here is eat donuts, drink coffee and make fun of some guy called Johnston. I love it here. This is so my future profession. To make my perfect position even better they have stuck me with the most beautiful man on earth, Donovan Clarke. He's a plain clothes detective (which he seems quite proud of), twenty-six and tall, dark and handsome. And he's a bit of a flirt, so I just sit, eating donuts and getting hit on by England's closest thing to superman. Mwahaha.

"So we have people profiles," Super-hot Detective Don told me and I made interested 'uh huh' noises, "That basically means that we draw up an idea of what the perpetrator might be like and we investigate the people who match that description. For example if its something like make up stolen from a chemist we'll assume the suspect will be early to mid teens, female and-," I couldn't have cared less. He has fantastic cheekbones, really defined. "But if a car is stolen at night we'll assume late teens, male, possibly with past driving offences-," The phone on his desk began to ring, he apologised and answered it with a stern, super sexy, "Donovan Clarke, who's speaking?" The conversation was short and Donovan barely contributed, he just stuck with things like "uh huh… hmm… yes of course… yes… uh huh." When he'd hung up he grinned at me.

"You're going on the field," He stood up, "Grab you're jacket, and follow me,"

I pulled on my coat and followed. He didn't drive a police car, but he did drive a car that screamed "undercover officer", it was a long, square, navy beast of a car. He unlocked the driver side and slid in, he had to lean across to unlock the passenger side. When he had I crawled in beside him and tried to arrange my thighs in an attractive manor. It didn't really work but the effort was there.

"So how come you don't have a partner?" I asked still twisting my legs about awkwardly, he started up the engine and shot me an amused sideways glance.

"I do. He's on holiday at the minute," He turned his neck to stare out the back window as he reversed. He was the most beautiful thing… "Do you drive yet Naomi?"

"I'm learning," I said honestly, although I doubt I'll ever pass my test. I have a need for speed baby. "I'm hoping to do my test in November,"

"When'd you turn seventeen?"

"Just last month," Damn it. LIE. Say 'Actually I'm eighteen Detective, just a little stupid so they held me back' then make deceitful love to him.

"Ahh I see." A few moments silence, I tried to think of something witty and grownup to say but to no avail, "I think they're some Opal Fruits in the glove compartment if you want them," Great. Now I was a kid to him, a mere child to whom he would offer out-of-date candy.

There were some opal fruits, "You do realise these were renamed Starburst a good five years ago?" I asked eyeing the half eaten pack wearily.

"Oh. That's kind of disgusting then… chuck them out the window,"

"Isn't that illegal? The whole litter thing?"

"Oh yeah… well just do it when I'm not looking,"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Kings Cross train station." He blatantly looked away as I rolled my window down, "Do it quickly," He warned, "I might spot you,"

I laughed. Funny and sexy. I wanted him so badly it was unreal. "Why are we going to Kings Cross?"

"Nothing too exciting." He actually punched me in that friendly way that people do. It was love. "Look at you all excited," He teased. My heart sang the song of romance… and slight annoyance, "The train station always has trouble on the first day of the school term. Some weirdoes threatening it, bombs and the like. Nothing ever happens of course but they feel more secure when we station a few officers about the building."

"There are other officers there?"

"No. But they don't know that. But like I said there's never any trouble. If there was they wouldn't let me take you along for the ride." I couldn't help but be mildly disappointed.

"What if there is trouble?" I asked hopefully, "Can I fire at will?"

"You don't have a gun you bloody eegit, but if you want to point your index finger at the bad guys then knock yourself out."

"But what if they think I'm a police officer and go all bad on me? Shouldn't you give me a fire arm of sorts?" I might as well try.

"Do you have a licence?"

"No but-,"

"Then no."

I sighed and stared out of the window, after a moment I put my headphones in and turned on my I-pod. I got to listen to almost an entire verse when an earphone was pulled out.

"Are you huffing with me?" Donovan sounded disbelieving and utterly amused.

"No." I snapped sullenly trying to put my headphone back in but Donovan just pulled it out again.

"You are! I can tell. I was a teenager a few years back, I know a strop when I see one."

"I. Am. NOT. Stropping," I was totally stropping. But he was laughing, so I gave him my 'cutesy half-smile' which always gets me out of trouble with male teachers and my dad and stuff. See I've always been cute, always. It's just the way it is. I've always been tiny and petite and blonde and that works for me. Sure I used to get annoyed that I was too tiny to be a threatening figure but then I learnt that my looks were a great distraction, give them the half smile then kick them in the balls. It works. So I joined a kickboxing class and do a bit of judo, it means I'm never a victim and I can reap the benefits of my cuteness.

"How about this?" Donovan leant over me and opened the glove compartment. He smelt of expensive cologne. When he sat back in his seat he was holding a can of pepper spray, "You can have this, and a McDonalds?"

I turned off my I-pod. "Deal,"

We pulled into the car park beside kings cross at quarter to eleven. I was still finishing my Big Mac as we clambered out of the car. Donovan locked it and began walking purposefully towards the big glass doors at the entrance of the train station. I trotted along beside him, happy as Larry, with a full belly of junk food and a beautiful man at my side.

"So what do you do for fun?" Donovan asked. Small talk, he wanted me.

"Oh you know, normal stuff. I get some stuff from my local dealer, steal a car, ride about, get knocked up, burn the car out and dump it in a lake. Just your average MTV generation teen," I shoved the last of my burger into my mouth and grinned at Officer Handsome through a mouth of lettuce and ketchup.

"Oh…" He looked as if he wanted to be amused but wasn't sure whether of not I was joking.

"Jeez I'm kidding," I was in the process of licking my fingers free of salt and ketchup. That was a damn good burger. "I really just do incredibly boring stuff, so I pretend to be a drug addict joy rider."

"Ah…"

"What do you do for fun Donovan?" The doors opened automatically and we entered the tame confusion that was September first at Kings Cross. People rushed about trailing suitcases and school bags, on and off trolleys. Parents directed the younger teens onto the correct trains and some kids were pushing each other about on trolleys. There was that noise you get at train stations, supermarkets, airports etc; a distant hustling that doesn't really intrude on your own life; background noise.

"I don't really do anything apart from work." Donovan was saying as he led me towards some vending machines, he bought us both a chocolate bar. He must have the metabolism of a race horse with everything he eats, I could already feel my jeans getting tighter at the thighs. "It's a full time job this policing malarkey. I used to play a bit of rugby and take tae kwondo but nowadays I just don't have the time." He looked kind of wistful but not horrendously so, "But it's worth it, I love my job."

"Hmm," I didn't really know what to say so I said nothing. I find that me not talking is never really a bad thing anyway.

We sat down on the plastic chairs near the vending machines and watched people scurry past. I love people watching, it's probably one of my favourite pastimes. A woman scurried past in an eighties style power suit and matching hair cut, she was snapping rather nastily into a hands free headset and had folders tucked under her arm even though she was carrying a brief case. Almost directly behind her was a middle aged man in a full-length black, leather coat with long grey hair and a freaky-ass tattoo hiding the left side of his face. And behind him was a lanky red-headed girl who was looking angry and upset and wheeling a full-on wooden trunk on a trolley. See? People watching is fun.

"Look at that," Donovan said motioning to a crowd of teenage boys, "Fricken owls. They have owls."

"Weird." I chuckled secretly longing for my own owl.

We continued on in silence for a few moments then Donovan stiffened. "No…" He whispered. And just like that he was pulling out his mobile phone.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically looking in the direction he had been.

"Inspector?" Donovan was ignoring me. Maybe it wasn't love after all, "No nothing sir… No… Yes… She's fine… Crabbe… Yes here… Beside Platform ten… Yes I can see him right now… No… Nothing… Just standing there… Just another big bulky bloke… umm," He stared at platform ten, "About six-four, Caucasian, male, shaved head, scar on his right cheek, weird clothing… Weird yes… Well socks and sandals for a start- No I'm not joking about- I-," He hung up the phone looking frustrated.

"What's going on?" I was quite excited. This Crabbe guy looked very ominous standing by platform ten with his sandal and sock wearing companion. The guy beside him was huge but Crabbe was even bigger, at least six-seven and built like a tank. He probably ate bigger things than me for breakfast. Scenes of fast paced gun shootouts flashed before my eyes and I couldn't wait.

"See that guy?" Donovan said motioning to Crabbe with his eyes, "That's Vincent Crabbe Senior, he's been on our radar a lot recently. Linked to all sorts of crime, you've probably heard about it all on the news, horrible murders, tortures, kidnappings but we've yet to pin anything on him. Never leaves a trace."

"So you can't just go over there and arrest him?"

"Well I could, on suspicion. I could hold him for twenty-four hours, then with no evidence he's free to go," He looked frustrated, "He's dirty all right but until there's some solid evidence to convict him there's just no point in taking him in. It would do nothing but weaken the prosecution."

"Then why call the Inspector?"

"Well Crabbe and his goon are here and we don't know why. Sure he has a son, Vincent Crabbe Junior- I know," He rolled his eyes, "Original right?- But anyway, the kid goes to school from this train station but do you see him anywhere?" I stared at Crabbe again, there was no son around. "And as Crabbe's linked to many a recent mass-slaughter, and is now hanging out at a busy train station, I can't help but be a little suspicious."

"Can I have a gun now?"

"No." Donovan finished the last of his chocolate and shoved the wrapper in his pocket. I still hadn't opened mine.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion on our left. I felt Donovan grab me, he pushed me to the ground and covered me with his body. I was terrified and a little thrilled all at once. Heat roared above us, whipping my hair back. There was screaming all around but something told me that the explosion hadn't been too serious as far as bombs go or whatever. After a few moments Donovan rolled off me and I was able to look around. Through the confusion it was still very obvious that it had been the vending machines that had blown.

But that's not what Donovan was looking at, "Shit," He hissed climbing to his feet. He held out a hand to help me up. "Crabbe's gone," And sure enough he was. "Go back to the car. Wait for me there. Now!" He commanded and then he disappeared into the crowd, gun drawn and badge hanging from his neck.

Feeling disorientated I let the crowd pull me along towards the exits. Someone was yelling in agony near the machines, he was covered in blood and shaking on the floor. I felt bile rise in my throat. What if we'd waited a few more minutes before getting our chocolate? I couldn't help but wonder, however, why the explosion had been so small. I mean sure one guy was hurt but it was hardly on the scale that all the others on the news had been. In the recent atrocities up to a hundred people had been dying a pop. It seemed like more of a diversionary tactic than the actual attack. That thought only fuelled my desire to get the hell out of there before something worse happened. That's when someone grabbed me.

I screamed but no one paid much attention, they were all too busy panicking about they're own safety. Strong, thick arms pulled me right off the ground and man handled me into the male toilets. I kicked and squirmed for all I was worth to no avail.

I was then dumped on the dirty tiled floor of the toilets, utterly terrified. I spun around and saw Crabbe's friend and the man himself blocking the doors. I scuttled, crab style away from them until my back was pressed against the far wall. "Get the hell away from me," My voice was a lot stronger than I'd expected it to be. I scrambled to my feet, but my knees were shaking so hard I almost fell down again.

They just stood there. Neither approached nor spoke. Then it clicked, Crabbe wasn't the bad guy. Well he was, but he wasn't the I main /I bad guy. The cops were chasing a mere crony.

I was still leaning on the wall for support but I couldn't help but feel indignant. "I just want you guys to know that I really don't like you," I declared as if it mattered, "And you!" I said to the friend of Crabbe, "You are wearing sandals and socks, have you no shame?"

They completely ignored me. It was like they didn't speak English or something.

"Move," A new voice came from behind them. In an instant the two huge men stepped aside revealing a slender, blonde man who couldn't have been more than twenty years old. Alarm bells erupted in my head, don't they say that if terrorists let you see their face that they don't intend on letting you survive? Oh damn.

"Hey there," I tried the half smile, it was worth a go. "I'm Naomi and you are?"

"Shut up,"

"Well that's rude-,"

He turned the full force of his cold gaze on me and I stopped still. There was no one home behind those eyes.

"You're going to bring you're little muggle aurors a message," Crazy blank eyes told me.

"I am?" Well at least I was going to survive, although I didn't have the faintest clue what he was talking about.

"Yes," He approached me slowly and drew a stick from the back pocket of his jeans. "I'm going to burn it into your skin."

Shit. "That really isn't necessary, I have a great memory-,"

"I think this will have a much more lasting impact don't you agree?" He pressed the stick against my neck and hissed the words into my ear, "You should not have come here,"

"Yeah but see I didn't really have a choice-," I gulped against the stick.

"Shut up."

"Dude I don't care what you're up to, seriously. I won't tell anyone about this. How about you take that stick away from my throat and we can just forget all about this? No need to engrave a message into my skin or anything-," I was rambling but couldn't seem to stop. I didn't really want to stop.

"Shut up!"

I really, really don't like people telling me to shut up. Even with him having a severe upper hand I was getting angry. Plus I realised something, he was taking his time with the killing. He was hesitating. His heart wasn't in it. Whatever.

"I have a family, and a dog that I walk. If I die the poor thing will never get out again, think about what your doing… I have a picture if you want to see it? It's the cutest thing-," Then I hit him with a good hard right-hook in the face as I simultaneously kneed him I there /I .

The punch did not have the effect I expected, I mean I'd I expected /I my hand to sting but not for my entire body to be ripped apart by excruciating pain.

Invisible, red-hot knives stabbed every inch of my flesh. My lungs and heart froze within me, I couldn't breathe, couldn't see. I was vaguely aware that I'd fallen to the floor, my head had hit the tiles hard, blood was seeping into my squinted eyes. I was spasming, coughing up vomit, scratching at my own skin in agony. I could feel the blonde man thrashing around on the floor beside me, could hear his yelling as frantic as my own. Then it stopped and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the pain in my… well everything that woke me up.

Now believe me when I tell you, there is nothing more terrifying than waking up chained and bruised in a torture chamber. There just isn't. Go on try to think of something scarier. Keep in mind that you're quite unaware of how you got there, you're missing most of your clothes and you can not only taste your own blood but you can feel it dribbling down your back, your legs, your arms and you can see the rivets of it dried on your stomach. OK now call me a coward for screaming. You can't. See?

Looking up I could see my wrists bound in heavy, old-fashioned manacles which were positioned so high on the wall that my feet couldn't reach the floor. The strain on my arms was agonising, I tried to position my feet flat against the wall to take some of the pressure but to no avail. The soles of my bare feet just kept sliding down the rough wall, causing welts and cuts to erupt all over the delicate skin. The worst thing about it was knowing that the dungeon was filthy, all sorts of infections could be seeping through my injuries.

Small, frustrated noises echoed of the flaking, stone walls and they were coming from me. I strained against my bindings, using my feet to push myself of the wall. I struggled to wriggle my hands out of the manacles but I only succeeded in sawing dangerously at my wrist. It would do me no good to slice an artery of some sort, I'd have no chance of escape if I lost much more blood, I was already feeling light-headed. With a cry of defeat I hung limply from the wall feeling lost, confused and terrified.

I took time to take a proper look at my surroundings, with little more than a glance I could tell that this was a room devoted to torture and that I was completely alone. More manacles hung, unused from the walls. No more than a meter from where I hung was a large steel table littered with knives and surgical apparatus, the fire from the brackets along the walls caused the tools to flash ominously. The mere sight of that table sent me into a fit, arteries or no, I needed free. I struggled hard, screaming, pulling, crying. Bile rose in my throat and I began to choke on my own vomit. I spat it out, it splashed over my face and down my chest, the texture and sickly, sweet smell of it made me want to vomit some more.

I hung for what seemed like hours, eventually I became mysteriously calm. Maybe it was the blood loss or maybe it was just sheer resignation to my fate. After all, this was just the wait, what was to come would probably be much worse if my surroundings were anything to go by. So I might as well relax, breathe, collect myself. No more screaming, no more vomiting, no more fruitless struggling. I would go out with a little dignity. Well as much dignity as was possible while tied to a wall, nearly nude and soaked in my own vomit.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on not thinking and taking deep, strong breaths. I sucked the putrid air of the chamber in through my nose just like I was taught to in yoga, when I let it all out I could physically feel my body loosen, become less insanely tense. Another breath.

Suddenly my body was wracked with excruciating pain, my aura of calm was shattered and I screamed blue murder. I was vaguely aware of my bodies movements, I knew my legs were curled up around my chest, that my arms were flaying against their ties, my head was twisting and banging against the wall but the pain was so intense that all this movement was secondary. In that moment I knew that this was a pain I couldn't survive. My organs felt like they were fighting to free themselves from my flesh, my muscles contracted, my toes curled, my hands made fists. I squealed like a wounded animal. Then suddenly the pain stopped and I was outside of it all.

I had died. I was sure of it. For a split second I was outside of my body, staring at myself hanging limply. It's strange the things you notice, it wasn't the vomit, or the nudity that I honed in on. It was the burning red tattoo on my right fore-arm and the fact that my eyes had been engulfed by green flame that caught my attention. But before I could contemplate the complete lunacy of what was happening I felt a tug on my spirit and I was rushing through the building like wind.

I was a ghost. That was the only explanation. I had died and now I would roam the earth for all eternity seeking a ghostly vengeance.

I sped through the halls of what appeared to be a mansion, ignoring doors, just slipping through walls and after no time at all it just stopped. I was in a large living-room staring at another corpse. It was the man from the train station.

It looked as if he had been curled into a foetal position before he died, his eyes, like mine, were engulfed with fire only his was an icy blue opposed to my green. His right arm was turned upwards and I could see a blisteringly red rose glowing on his fore-arm, exactly where my new tattoo had been. He was topless and glistening with sweat, the floor around him was covered in vomit and blood dribbled from his wrists.

Half of my brain was screaming that it didn't understand, what's going on? Am I dead? But the other half was more accepting, it didn't think I was dead, there was a less-reasonable, but preferable explanation for all this.

Standing over the man was a figure in a hooded cloak, his expression was devoured by shadow. Then suddenly he vanished. Just like that.

I felt the tugging again and suddenly I was rushing backwards, the house zoomed past me like a rewound film and I slammed back into my body. The pain of my injuries hit me like a sledge hammer, smashing into me mercilessly, I was momentarily blinded by agony.

"Silence."

Sheer shock made me quiet. Shaking and sweating I waited for my vision to clear. When it did I was faced with the hooded man from my out-of-body experience. I starred at him, I knew my lip was quivering but I didn't know how to stop it. Some school trip this turned out to be.

"W-w-hat's going on?" My voice came out a hoarse croak.

The man laughed, a sound so purely evil that the hairs on my neck stood on end and seemed to want to crawl from my body.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, his voice varied from a deep monotone to an almost high-pitched hiss, as if it couldn't quite make up its mind. The sound should have been funny, but I'd never heard anything less amusing.

I just kept staring at the shadow where his face was hiding, should I answer? I wasn't sure. But I gave it a go, "No…"

"So you are a muggle," He took a large step towards me, I automatically began struggling again. "Do not be foolish," He hissed, "You are unable to escape,"

"Yeah, kinda figured that," Why must I speak? Why did I do that? What couldn't I control my mouth like a normal person?

Quick as a flash he slapped me. A big bitch slap. His hand was like ice before the burning sting of the slap, I could taste blood. "Insolence," He muttered, I couldn't see his expression but I was almost sure he was examining me, and being that I was nearly naked that was not pleasant. But I got no sex vibes, he didn't seem to even notice I was a girl, it was like that was of no importance to him. He leaned his face close to the tattoo on my fore-arm, inspecting it. I would have liked to have a wee look at it too, it's always fascinating when you wake up with a new tattoo… Maybe I'd been drunk? "I am going to ask you some questions," He told me, his breath was unnaturally hot against my arm, "You will answer them promptly and truthfully. You cannot fool me so do not try."

He was going to ask I me /I some questions? How about: Where am I? What's a muggle? Who are you? Why am I having out of body experiences? Where'd that tattoo come from? Who's the blonde man? Where's Donovan Clarke? Why are you pointing a stick at me? Are you going to hit me with it? Are you going to kill me? How'd you get me here? How did you just vanish and reappear here? Really what's with the stick? Etc, etc, etc. And maybe after those questions had been answered my unbearable urge to scream until the end of time would subside.

"What is you're name muggle?" He moved back from my arm and continued pointing the stick at me. I hated him. It was official. If I had anything resembling a backbone I would have stuck my tongue out at him. But even I'm not that brave, read stupid.

"Naomi Thompson." At least my voice was less croaky now. I was actually beginning to sound like a resentful teenager again. Hurray!

"Are you aware of the existence of a magical realm?"

"A what now?"

"What age are you?"

"Seventeen-,"

"Are you in alliance with the order of the phoenix?"

"The order of the filofax?"

"Are you aware of the existence of one Harry Potter?"

"Just one? I know plenty-," Slap. God damn it. I spat the blood on the ground and glared.

My mind was boggled to say the least, I'd only half processed the words filofax and magical realm. What was going on? This was rather crazy. I was so confused I was kind of forgetting to be scared, hence the not-so-witty responses that kept slipping out. The only thing I could think of was that I'd stumbled on some sort of office-supplies cult.

"I shall not tolerate disobedience," Creepy warned, "You wear thin on my patience, to wear too thin would be hazardous for you,"

I swallowed loudly. Read gulped. He clicked his fingers, there were two loud popping noises and the thugs from Kings Cross suddenly appeared at his side. Que my yelp of shock.

With a flick of his stick my manacles became unlocked. My legs were far too weak to carry my weight so I just hit the floor with a sickening crack of knees on stone. My palms slapped the floor and I panted heavily staring at the ground, "What the fuck?" My voice was a whisper. I'd heard of clap lights, but never automatic manacles.

"Grab her," The hooded man commanded and I was suddenly thrown over one of the Houdini thugs shoulders like a rag doll. I contemplated struggling, but I couldn't really move all too well.

"Please tell me what's going on?" I pleaded, I was being carried out of the torture chamber which could only be good news but I was still a freaked. Just a tad. "Please! I'm meant to be on a school assignment! I won't tell anyone anything just let me go!" Ever gallant, that's me.

They all ignored me. The hooded man vanished with a pop but the two thugs stayed with me. I was carried up so many staircases that I lost count. After a good five minutes of being carried I stopped feeling quite so frightened and began to get a little indignant. With the scary hooded fiend gone the danger seemed to have passed. I could afford to be a little cheeky towards the muscle.

"I can walk you know!" I snapped, although I wasn't sure that was true. "For Gods sake put me down!" I tried pummelling his back with my fists, but his muscles were like rock and it felt like I was hitting a wall. I stopped. "At least give me your shirt. I'm all naked here. It's not good. I'm only seventeen you know, you're technically paedophiles if you don't give me some clothes right now,"

The problem with this was that they seemed completely deaf to me. Maybe they really didn't speak English? I really wanted some clothes and a shower. I felt so sticky; covered in vomit and sweat, it was a horrible feeling. Eventually we began trundling along a corridor with windows that actually looked outside, it was dark out. We reached a door, I couldn't see it as I was staring at my thuggish carriers bum but I could tell because the other thug knocked it.

"Enter." Came an oh-so-familiar hiss.

The door was pushed open and I was promptly thrown onto the floor. Luckily this room had a plush carpet so my landing wasn't as painful as it could have been, it was still sore though. "Ow!"

I was surprised to hear a male voice echo mine. I turned to stare, it was the blonde man.

He looked extremely worse for wear. His skin was pasty white, his hair slick with sweat and plastered to his skull, large bags circling his eyes, blood caked over his naked torso, he was shaking like a leaf. Then again so was I.

"Leave us."

The thugs exited. I heard a key turn in the lock.

My breathing suddenly sounded very loud in the silent room. The hooded man was standing by the fireplace, no fire burned but he was staring at the empty grate as if mesmerised. All of a sudden the candles that lit the room flicked and died, I gasped. I couldn't help it.

Moonlight filtered through long windows making everything grey and eerie, shadows seemed to leer out at me. Goose-bumps erupted all over my body, my flesh crawled with them.

"I am Lord Voldemort," Hissed the man, his voice echoed around me. He radiated power and evil, a chilling combination. "You have crossed more lines than I deem acceptable tonight Muggle," He strode away from the fireplace and settled into a throne like armchair, surveying me.

"I didn't mean to-,"

"SILENCE!" He had that bloody stick again, "CRUCIO!"

The pain that had gripped me back in the dungeon flooded me again. My whole body convulsed, I raked my own nails along my flesh in anguish, my heart felt ready to burst, my skull felt as if it would split. Then it was over.

I lay on my back shuddering and crying. Why was this happening to me? The blonde man was on the ground beside me, his arms were still twitching from the spasms but his face was expressionless, his eyes deadened as if he'd endured worse.

"Stand." The lord commanded and I found myself struggling to my feet, I was like a dog who had been beaten. Suddenly broken and obedient. My legs were like jelly, I couldn't for the life of me stand on them. I was trying so hard but it wasn't going to happen. Fear gripped my heart, I tried harder. I was half way up when my knees gave out and I fell again. "Stand!"

The blonde man was already on his feet, swaying unsteadily but there none the less. He reached a hand towards me and I gratefully accepted it. So I stood, clinging to the hand of my enemy for support.

"Kneel," Came our next command. The blonde man instantly dropped onto one knee and bowed his head, I tried to stay standing, defiant, but he still had my hand and I was pulled down too.

"Isn't this fascinating," Lord Voldemort's voice was barely louder than a whisper but every word vibrated around me, "I could never have planned for an occurrence such as this…" I desperately wanted to ask 'an occurrence like what?' but kept quiet. I'd learnt that lesson. "Draco, do you still doubt my explanations?"

"No master," The blonde man a.k.a. Draco bowed his head even lower.

"How could I have possibly planned for you Draco, an unworthily child, to join in such an alliance?"

"Alliance?" Damn it. SHUT UP!

But he didn't point his wand at me, instead the lord chuckled. A low rumbling sound. "I shall explain. You have stole into a world, muggle, in which you do not belong. A world you could not possibly comprehend. In this world magic rules and the ordinary is never what it seems. You have made a grave mistake venturing here and I doubt you will live long enough to learn from it-,"

"Will I live long enough to find out why you keep calling me a muddle?" Magic? I suddenly wanted to start searching for the hidden cameras; Ashton! You punk'd me so bad man!

Draco squeezed my hand hard, it hurt a lot. Suddenly he cursed and let go of me rubbing his own hand and shooting me evils. I cradled my throbbing hand giving him the dirtiest look possible. This guy I could take out.

Yet again the self-proclaimed lord did not get angry, he just began to laugh but not in a nice way, he pointed his stick at the fireplace and hissed something; it sounded like Latin. A flame shot out from the stick and exploded into the grate, the freshly made fire roared at us casting glowing shapes on the walls.

I stared dumbfounded. So… I'd entered Narnia… Passed through the looking-glass… jumped down the rabbit hole… I could deal with that.

"You are a muggle," The wand was slipped into his robes, "A non-magical person, scum, dirt, barely more than an animal," The lord stood and loomed over us. "You look like wizards, but you are inferior, you lack the power we do, the intelligence. For millennia magical folk have lived in a world separate from the muggles, but now interbreeding has began, our race is being weakened by your dirty blood and I and my dedicated followers shall end the misconception of muggles that is polluting our society and return it to its former glory."

I was still reeling from being called scum.

"However, it appears that you are not as useless as your kinsmen," Lord Voldemort pushed back his hood and I fought the urge to scream. He had a stretched, pale face with blood-shot slits for eyes and no nose to speak of. His mouth was a slash in his flimsy skin, his tongue pointed like a snakes. "One of the oldest magicks known has forged a powerful connection between you, muggle, and one of my followers." His tongue would shoot out and caress the area where his lips should have been when he was not speaking, it was a horrendous sight.

"Oh?" I gaped at him fighting the urge to touch my own lips and check they were still there.

"Something has taken place between you both, a magical reaction if you will… Our world has not seen such a connection in over two millennia.

"In modern day 'Soulmates' is a term used by uneducated fools to describe romantic ties, however this is an all too common misconception. Once there was a time when finding a 'Soulmate' was something only the greatest of wizards could accomplish, it is a forging of beings, an intermingling of spirits. By finding a Soulmate a person became more powerful, and much more resistant to harm. There are many side-affects of such a bond. For you mere children to have stumbled upon each other so early in your lives is both a triumph and a tragedy…"

I was doing that starring thing again, a slacked jawed, unblinking stare. I looked from the snake-man to the blonde man. My chin quivered as I tried to speak.

"You're… You're saying that that guy… Him," I pointed, "Is my… My Soulmate?" This was all too weird. But really, after everything that had happened I was just about ready to believe anything, "But he's so… scrawny,"

Draco looked momentarily stunned, then stunned became affronted but he didn't say anything.

"It is strange," Lord Voldemort circled us, "Most crouching, weaponless and at my mercy would learn to bite their tongue… you however seem to be missing that vital skill,"

"Yeah…" I shrugged, well if he was going to torture me again I might as well deserve it, "But you see, most people wouldn't force strangers to kneel before them in the buff, so I guess we both have our issues,"

He laughed again. What? I was funny now? Why couldn't I have been funny earlier when he was virtually killing me?

When he finished laughing the room was silent. No one spoke. My breathing seemed freakishly loud. Silence…

"Can I have some clothes?" Well it was worth a try.

"Of course," Lord Voldemort's snake like expression twisted into what I can only describe as his own personal version of a smile, "How rude of me… perhaps you would like some pumpkin juice?"

"Um…" I shrugged, "Just maybe my jeans… that would be great…"

"Nonsense," He waved his stick, I was coming to the conclusion it was a magic stick. Possibly a wand. But would they call it a wand? Would they have a special word for it that muddle's didn't know about? But I digress, he waved it- the stick wand thing- and a goblet of juice appeared. He thrust it into my hands, some of the juice sloshed over the edge, dribbling onto my wrists. "I'll leave you two to become acquainted. And Draco remember you have business to attend to tonight,"

Then he vanished again.

So I sat. Naked. With juice.

I raised the goblet to my lips, you know making the best of my situation but quick as a flash my new lover… Soulmate… whatever… knocked the goblet out of my hands. It hit the floor with a thud and the contents spewed all over the carpet. I gaped at the dark puddle.

"Are you completely stupid?" Blondie snapped at me climbing to his feet. I followed suit glaring.

"That was my juice!" Indignity became me.

"Yeah. Juice, that's what it was. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to take drinks from strange dark lords?"

He did have a good point. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to kidnap people?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't want you here." He was looking at me as if I was something nasty he'd found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you just wanted to engrave a crazy message into my skin and let me go," I fumed with my arms crossed over my chest, hiding my dignity.

"Oh don't be so petty-,"

"Petty? You were going to brand me!" How dare he?

"You deserved it."

So I hit him again. This was a nice clean jab to the nose I was planning to follow through with a right hand but, yet again, the attack had unexpected consequences. I felt my own nose squeal in pain, and my eyes water. "God damn it!" I bent over clutching my nose.

Draco was breathing heavily through his mouth as he pinched the bridge of his own bleeding nose and bent his head back. "Are all muggles this slow on the uptake or are you just an unlucky exception?"

I didn't have a semi-witty reply lined up so I stayed silent. The stinging in my nose gradually faded and I took some time to admire my new Soulmate fellow. Disappointment became me. Maybe I'd been spoiled by Detective Don's intense beauty but Draco just didn't meet the standards required. He was sweaty, skinny, dirty, covered in blood and had a nasty habit of kidnapping me. This would never, never do.

"So what… are you guys going to kill me now or later?"

Draco threw me a scathing look, "Well I don't plan on killing you anytime soon."

"So what your game plan just changed? You were all for killing me in the toilets-,"

"Yeah well now killing you wouldn't do me any good. You know what? Just stop talking. You're irritating me now."

My fist itched. I refrained. I did not need another self-inflicted sore.

Draco was on his feet and pacing, after a few minutes he ran both his hands through his hair pulling it back from his face, he looked thoughtful. The moonlight from the window shone on his skin and I was suddenly struck by how pale he was, like alabaster, white marble, death. This boy did not get out nearly enough. He turned to me and eyed me carefully, "Well come on then," He made a jerking motion with his head and headed for the door, "It's after midnight, we don't have much time."

I followed him, still clutching my chest, "Don't have much time for what?"

"I have a prior engagement… now it would appear you're coming too."

"Why?"

"Would you rather I lock you back in the dungeon until I get back?"

"I don't know that depends on where we're going."

He turned to me and I'm sure I wasn't imagining the small smile playing on his lips, "Smart… we're going to a club."

"A club?" I gaped at him, "This is a time for underage drinking and head banging?"

"Not exactly…" He explained and when he had finished my mind was buzzing. No way.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco drove the most fantastic car I've ever seen. Well actually this car is gruesome on the outside, it's thick and chunky and made of rough squared angles, it was meant to me a sort of khaki colour but was covered in so much mud and dirt that it was barely distinguishable. I had to literally grab onto the passenger seat and hoist myself up it was that high of the ground. The only reason I wasn't totally appalled at having to drive in such a monstrosity was that I knew what it was, the true beauty of the machine. It was a Hummer. My dream car.

I put on my seatbelt and ran my hands along the leather interior with glee. Draco may have been my kidnapper and spawn of Satan but by God he had taste.

I'd asked why he didn't just do the popping thing that the other guys had been doing to get from a to b, he explained that he hadn't yet had a chance to sit his apparation test and also Reuben preferred him to arrive the muggle way, as most of the club cliental would. He then went on to talk about how he would have much preferred to floo to the club but yet again Reuben found it rude when Draco pranced out of his fire place without announcing his presence first. Then he said quite simply, "Also the car goes really fast." That had been the only reason I truly understood. As far as I gathered flooing was magical travel via fireplaces, pretty cool if you ask me. How come magical people have all the fun?

"So you're a… what do you call it?"

"Death eater, but it's more complicated that that,"

He'd also been explaining the ins and outs of the Dark Lords cult to me. It was all rather sordid and fascinating, quite like a good movie with clearly out lined goodies and baddies, but as far as I could gather Draco was a baddy. Although he argued that Potty was clearly the bad guy, but how can an arch villain be called 'Potty'? that's absurd. Potty would obviously be a minor player, possibly the crazy, upper-crust, British guy who makes fancy gadgets; explosive pens, poisoned toilet seats and guns fronting as hairdryers to name but a few. Also if we are to use that rule, how can 'Death Eaters' be good guys? I'm not buying it. The order of the filofax, now those guys could be good. Everyone loves useful office supplies. Especially me, I have a fetish for stationary stores, I love buying pens and new tip-ex and note books and… Ok that's a story for another day. But believe me, there's nothing as gratifying as a good pen.

"And that was your house?"

"My fathers. It's Malfoy manor, I inherit it when he dies,"

"And daddy's in jail?"

"It's a temporary arrangement, he should be out by Christmas,"

"And the Dark Lord is just hanging at yours?"

"Sometimes. It's one of the most well protected buildings in Britain, my ancestors have placed all sorts of spells on the foundations,"

"And you've always been magic?"

"Yes."

"Is there a possibility that I am?" So I was hopeful! I really wanted wand and a manor.

He turned to sneer at me, "No."

"I reckon I could be. Tell me a spell."

"No."

"I already know that Crucio one. I'll point at you and say it if you don't give me something less painful."

"Point away."

I pointed, "Crucio" Nothing. So all those years of watching Sabrina do it had been a waste of time. Maybe if I said a catchy little rhyme?

Draco snorted as he switched to third. We'd been travelling down a potholed dirt track, surrounded by hedges and trees with branches scratching at the hummer, now we were turning out onto the main road. The road was a vast empty expanse in the early hours of the morning. If you've ever been on a big road at two in the morning you'll know what I mean, it's emptiness, stillness, a promise of excitement. I tried to suppress a grin without much success, Draco obviously shared my need for speed.

He put his foot down. The hummer shot off at a startling speed, it was a big car but the huge engine compensated for it's mass. The engine should have been roaring with power but it was oddly quiet, purring like a kitten as Draco forced it to the extremes.

I turned on the radio and switched through the channels until I found the appropriate music, something heavy and metally. After all, when wearing leather and in a speeding hummer, one needs mood music.

Leather? I hear you cry. Yes my friends, I kid you not! I, Naomi Thompson am in leathers.

Draco had declared we needed to look a bit spiffy for visiting Reuben at his club. Reuben's a spiffy fellow, he said, we must measure up in spiffiness least he laugh and demand we leave his fashionable presence. So he, Draco, brought me to his mothers room. Apparently Mother was spending her time in their French summer home these days, ever since the Dark Lord became a regular house guest. I could fit her tops, we were the same size in that respect but my legs were a lot shorter than hers and my hips a lot more… well existent. The woman must be skeletal. So I got my jeans back, which was cool, they 'd been cleaned and were delivered by a little goblin-like creature Draco explained was a house elf.

"Our new elf Philly," He'd explained, "Potty stole my old one."

So not only did they get magical powers but these magical folk get fairytale creatures to clean their manors. Well whatever, we muggles get television and microwave pizzas.

So I'm wearing my dark denim, skinny jeans tucked into mothers fabulously slutty leather, knee-length heels (They must have been part of Mother and Fathers midnight antics before Father got thrown into a cell because all her other shoes were pretty normal, absurdly expensive but not smut-like in the least), a white fitted shirt worn underneath a real-life ribbed, black, silken corset. The shirt had a very high collar, but the buttons started low so there was a nice amount of flesh showing below my neck. Draco had decorated that with a ruby necklace from his mothers jewellery box, then gave me the matching earrings. With my hair washed and the blood scrubbed of my skin I was actually looking pretty good. Like I said, Draco, evil or no, has spectacular taste.

I was less disappointed with his appearance once he had showered and put on some of his pricey clothes. He was actually rather sexy in a skinny, pale way. I wouldn't be totally ashamed admitting to people that I'm tied to him by magical bonds, lets put it that way. He wore leather trousers, tight enough to compliment him, loose enough to stop a slip into homosexuality. A deep blue shirt brought out the colour of his eyes and made his almost white hair shine in the moonlight.

During dressing I'd brought up the subject of our tattoos. Draco hadn't said much, just that he knew they were signs of our bond but that he really needed to research them further. He asked to see mine and I'd held out my arm.

"I know that this," He held my wrist to keep my arm still and used his other hand to touch the tattoo, "Is my family crest, the dragon," He bent his face close to it, freshly washed blonde hair tickling my skin, "Yes, the markings down the dragons scales, ancients symbols representing the scholars, the forked tongue, warriors." He'd rolled his eyes up to look at my face. I was very busy ordering my body not to feel strangely attracted to this evil, evil man. But I've always been a sucker for pretty eyes, "Is you're family crest the Rose? That would make sense." I'd shrugged and tugged my arm out of his grip.

"I don't know my family crest."

We'd been speeding down the motorway in silence for quite a while. I stared out the window, the excitement of speed wearing off. We were now travelling steadily in five, with Draco pressing the pedal to the floor. There was not another car to be seen but I was kind of hoping the police would catch us, then maybe I could escape. Not that I wasn't grateful for the nice clothes, the semi-hot kidnapper and the hummer but still, against-my-will is against-my-will no matter how many cool things you give me. No amount of ribbed corsets and fast cars are going to make up for waking up in a torture chamber and kneeling, naked in front of a man with red, slits for eyes. You know?

"We'll probably be with Reuben until dawn," Draco said turning down the radios volume, "Then after that we're going to South London."

"Why?"

"I have reports to make."

"To who?"

"Never mind that for now. It's not something I want Reuben to see if he rolls you. I'm just letting you know it'll be a long night."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I just don't want you doing something stupid like hitting me again."

Ha! I'd hurt him. But, of course I already knew that having suffered the pain myself.

So now let me give you the low-down on Reuben. It really is quite fantastical! Reuben, my friends, is a vampire. And not any old vampire but the big leader Vampire in London. Lets just say if vampires had a mafia, then Reuben would be the Godfather. Although calling a vampire a Godfather seems like a bit of an oxymoron… But anyway I digress, he's a big player in London with armies of vampires at his disposal and apparently the Dark Lord needs to keep Reuben sweet. If Reuben was to join the other team then that would pose a lot of problems for the Dark Lord because Reuben is so powerful. Although Reuben has not yet thrown in his towel with the death eaters, keeping him on neutral ground is of vital importance to the Dark Lords cause. And how does he keep him sweet? Draco, of course.

Before Draco there was Lucius, or Father (if you're Draco), who was a close associate of Reuben's. But then when Lucius got locked up Draco had to step in, Reuben would not take meetings from any but the Malfoy heir. He had a penchant for pretty, blonde boys. It wasn't that he was gay necessarily, Draco had explained, although Reuben was known for a wide-sexual appetite, it was his aesthetic nature that drew him to the Malfoys. Reuben was a believer of 'art for arts sake', a true dandy, he appreciated beauty and the Malfoys were just that, beautiful.

Draco had not explained any of this in the haughty or conceited tone I would have expected, he said it as if it were merely fact, empty fact that didn't bother him one way or the other. But as he explained it I realised something, he was rather beautiful. The way a snow-capped mountain, or flower is beautiful. He has fine features, a straight regal nose, slightly slanted eyes like snap shots of a winter sky. His white-blonde hair brushes his shoulders and curls at the end, his whiter than white skin glows like fresh snow in the morning. Broad shoulders lead to a slender waist and long legs, dancers legs.

I couldn't help but think Reuben might not be so keen on me. I was cute, I knew that, but beautiful like a Malfoy? Not quite. I'm short, my boobs are too small, my butt is too big and I have wiggly bits. Beautiful as a snow-capped mountain? No. Cute enough to get my way? At times.

Reuben owned the club we were going to. He had his lair mapped out beneath it, to avoid sunlight I suppose. The club boasts an interesting cliental and leans towards an S&M theme, hence the leather boots. What's it's name? Bite. Of course. Situated in deepest London, Bite, started out drawing in the usual crowds of the sexually curious, but then it made a name for itself and now fascinates all sorts of parties. It's the new place to be seen, celebrities are dying to be snapped hanging out at Bite. Especially the wanna-be bad boy celebs who show up in their finery with their entourage and bulging wallets.

When I found out we were going to Bite I was rather pleasantly surprised. I was an avid reader of trash magazines before my abduction, I knew all about Bite. I had to fight the urge to keep checking my hair in the rear view mirror; many of my idols have been spotted sipping expensive cocktails at Bite.

When we pulled into the parking lot I was not disappointed. Even though it was nearing three AM the club was bouncing, people were still lining up outside barely clothed but too psyched to care about the cold. I could hear the heavy metal music even before we got out of the hummer, the Bite symbol of fangs was printed via purple strobe lights on the clouds. The building itself looked like a converted warehouse, with old red bricks and blacked out windows.

"Remember, whatever you do don't look in any of the vamps eyes." Draco reminded me as we strode towards the entrance. I felt pathetically anxious about my lack of ID, what if the bouncer wouldn't let me in? How embarrassing would that be? Then again if Draco had to leave me outside I could make a run for it… Or a fast walk for it, I was in four inch heels after all.

A few members of the paparazzi lingered near the entrance smoking and looking bored. One raised his camera hopefully as Draco and I approached but soon realised we were nobodies and lit another cigarette looking disappointed.

I needn't have worried about my lack of fake identification. Draco was in with the bouncers. We didn't even need to join the lengthily queue. He just walked up to the burly men in black suits and nodded at them.

One reached forward and undid the velvet rope, the other nodded, "He's waiting for you,"

And we were in. Just like that. They hadn't even questioned my presence. Although the people nearest the front of the queue had groaned and I heard a girl yell, "YOU SAID YOU WERE FULL!" This was brilliant.

Just inside the first doors was a little entrance room, there was a man taking the entrance fee's and stamping hands. He was wearing what amounted to a jockstrap and a multitude of leather straps, I just stared in awe. Draco didn't have to pay but we both got our hands stamped. I admired the little purple fangs on my hand, this was oddly one of the best moments of my entire life.

Before we opened to doors to the main club Draco turned to me, "Remember don't look in his eyes… Don't talk… and don't get lost." He looked to be fighting some internal battle, then with a look of disgust he grabbed my wrist. I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held fast, "I'm not letting you get away."

When the doors were opened the noise was phenomenal. I felt like my ears would explode from the music and shouting. The dance floor was vast, strobe lights made everything flicker like film, ultraviolet chandeliers made my white shirt glow and my tan go near black. Draco dragged me through the crowds to the bar. We had to elbow our way through the masses but we managed, he got the bar mans attention and we were brought behind the bar. I'd never even dreamt about something so cool. But behind the bar didn't last long. We were led out the back. A woman with dark red hair met us there. The bar man went back to his post and she smiled indulgently.

"This way," Her voice was husky and held a touch of a deeply eastern-European accent. She led us down a long, narrow staircase. She had very long hair, even longer than mine which is reaching an impressive length I must say. It hung in thick, well-formed curls to her bottom which swayed as she sashayed down the stairs.

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were faced with a huge, steel door. It looked out of place in the elegantly decorated stairway, like a enormous old-fashioned safe door. The red-headed woman twisted in a combination then with a surprising burst of strength turned the huge wheel on the door. She pushed it open and curtseyed us in. The room beyond the door was elaborately decorated with a black shag pile rug, purple furniture and black and white striped wall-paper. It shouldn't have worked, but it did.

Draco was still clutching my wrist as if fearful I'd make a mad dash for it. Granted I almost did when I looked at our guide and she flashed fangs at me. I think she'd meant to smile but it turned out to be more of a barring of teeth. I yelped and jumped away from her, in the process colliding with Draco who stumbled. He glared at me as the red-headed vamp gave off a throaty chuckle. Then with a final curtsey she closed the steel door again, leaving us alone and locked in. Well, almost alone.

"Draco, you have never brought me gifts before! Perhaps you are warming to our friendship, non?" The speaker was lounging on an elegant, velvet sofa near a roaring fire. He was a long-limbed man with black hair curling around the high collar of his dress shirt and ebony eyes. His skin seemed to reflect to firelight, it gleamed even more palely than Draco's. His eyes were extraordinary, so black they engulfed the pupil. But they were not cold, they were warm, inviting even. The sort of eyes a girl could get lost in, I felt their pull, the temptation of loosing myself in those eyes. I _Remember, don't look into his eyes _ /I Draco's words echoed in my mind and I fought to look away. Removing my gaze was like pulling at sticky taffy but I managed. When I had regained control of my own mind and was staring steadily at the emerald brooch on Reuben's chest the Vampire spoke.

"I struggle to roll her." He said it simply, then with all the grace of a cat he slid from the sofa and padded across his fluffy shag pile rug towards us. "You're gift is a curiosity Draco,"

"She's not a gift." Draco said stoutly using his grip on my wrist to pull me a little behind him, out of reach of Reuben who was eyeing me quite the way I imagine a scientist would eye a sample disk.

"Then you have taken my advice monsieur!" Reuben ran a hand along the frills of his shirt and I caught myself watching that dancing hand with an embarrassing amount of desire. "You have taken a lady, non?"

"No. Naomi is an unavoidable technicality at the moment Reuben. I hope her presence will not impinge upon our meeting," He stepped even further in front of me, pretty much hiding me from view. I couldn't help but peek around his shoulder and stare a Reuben in awe. He was even better looking than Donovan. I didn't even care that he was dead. He would have been just under six foot, of slender build and dressed like a character from a naughty book. A frilly, white shirt with a high collar and lace trickling from the cuffs along graceful fingers, tight trousers and pale bare feet which shone against the black shaggy rug. He blinked those black eyes at me, he had unbelievably long eyelashes that tickled his cheeks every time his eyelids fluttered.

Reuben gave me a small half smile then turned indulgently to Draco, "A girl so pretty would never impinge Draco, would you like something to drink? Do sit,"

We sat on the purple sofa and Reuben took a single chair facing us. He flipped his legs languidly over the arm of the chair and ran his fingers along the velvet absentmindedly. I was trying to make my thighs look attractive again and Draco was looking very haughty and bored.

"Drink?" Reuben offered again and Draco sighed.

"I'm driving."

"A pumpkin juice then! And for fair lady?"

I fought the urge to ask for a vodka and diet coke, that would be déclassé, I'm sure. "I'll have that juice too,"

"Très bon Mademoiselle," He made no move to get us any drinks and I wondered if the offer had just been his idea of small talk. Or maybe it was a code I wasn't clued in on? Then from a door I hadn't noticed came a man, he was tall and thin with a worn-out look about him. He had greying hair and old eyes but I wouldn't have aged him as more than thirty-five. He was bearing a tray with two ornate glasses and a bottle of juice. He set the tray on the coffee table in front of us and proceeded in pouring us both some juice. I drank quickly to give myself something to do. Draco made no move towards his glass, instead he smirked at the man pouring the drinks.

"So, Draco," Reuben said when the other man departed, "I am very curious as to why you bring company this night."

"I felt it prudent Naomi not be left alone in my manor," Draco picked up his glass and took a sip. I think he was delaying the rest of his answer. Apparently the sip of juice had not given him enough time to think because he didn't speak again.

"Why ever not?"

"She's a muggle."

Reuben looked surprised. And if I was any judge of character at all I'd say that Reuben was rarely surprised. "A muggle? Mon dieu! A mere muggle who can withstand my gaze? Non, non, Draco. I fear you are not telling me truth!" He chuckled and sunk deeper into his chair, he gazed at me and licked his lips as if tasting the air, "There is a magic about your lady,"

Aha! I was magic. I knew it. Maybe I'd try the pointing thing again.

"She's a muggle Reuben. My word on that," Draco sighed deeply and began to roll up the sleeve of his shirt, he bared his tattoo and held his arm out to the vampire, "The reason for the magic you sense. The reason you find it difficult to penetrate her mind,"

"I do not understand."

"Naomi show him your mark,"

I thought about saying no but could find no plausible reason. So I pushed back my sleeve and showed Reuben the dragon which had stopped glowing red and faded to black.

Reuben's eyes slid from one tattoo to the other as he struggled to understand. A moment passed the comprehension dawned behind those black iris's. "Mon dieu," He sat up straighter, "But it cannot be?"

Draco shrugged as he fixed his sleeve, "It be's."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning." Draco explained, "I was hoping you would be able to tell me more,"

Reuben even went as far as to take his legs from the arm of his chair. He no longer looked completely relaxed. He licked his lips again. "I have not seen such a thing for many centuries now…" He bit his full lower lip then smiled tantalizingly. My breath caught at that smile. "I shall tell you all that I know on the matter.

"There is a belief that when man kind was created the perfect human being was tragically split in two. A man and a woman. Each would be forced to live their lives alone, missing half of their being and searching for it. People over time, they have manipulated this, the man and the woman. They are Soulmates yes, but silly people have talked of love and marriage and how the Soulmate is I the one /I they shall spend their lives with." Reuben waved a hand in the air as if dismissing this, "Silly, airy talk. The Soulmates complete each other, oui. But this is not lovely dovey completion. This is a being becoming whole again, the restrictions on the halves is eliminated. Once joined the Soulmates gain many powers that halves do not possess, they are ultimately able to tap into that perfection of the first man if they can but master the magic.

"When you touched I assume the affect was immediate, oui? You were wracked with pain. This is because of the changes in your very being, your very core. You are no longer alone, you are joined. You are complete. From that point on you will not age, you will not die naturally. You can be killed yes, but not as easily as you would have been before. You feel each others strong emotions and physical contacts. If one of you is in great pain the other will endure it also, the same goes for great pleasure. The markings on your arms? They are but sign of your belonging. The fair lady is branded yours and you in turn Draco are hers. But what's yours is hers and what is hers is yours, for ultimately it does not matter. You are one. Confusing non?" Reuben chuckled at our expressions. Draco was looking quite frankly horrified and I'm sure I mirrored him. This was all too much.

"Back at the manor," I said suddenly and Draco shot me a warning look, I ignored him, "We weren't together and something happened. I left my body, there was fire in my eyes and suddenly I could see Draco. He looked dead and there was fire in his eyes too. What was that?"

"I am unsure," Reuben shrugged gracefully, "I am no expert on the matter. I can only assume, would you like to hear my assumptions?" I nodded, "I assume that you are able to… check up on each other. To find each other, and see each other at all times. Of course you say that Draco seemed dead? So your souls are in fact leaving your own bodies to view the others…This would be more of a hindrance than help in times of crisis… I am unsure."

Reuben didn't know much more. Instead he offered more drinks. The prematurely aged man appeared again, he also brought snacks. The sight of those little bowls of strawberry's and cream sent my stomach into a growling frenzy, it was then that I realised I hadn't eaten since my big Mac. I reached for a strawberry and Draco did the same, rubbing his stomach and looking surprised.

Reuben watched us in fascination, rather like a child on Christmas morning, as if he'd discovered something wonderful. We ate fruit in silence and sipped our juice as he surveyed us, when I'd had enough I sat back and stared back at him. He seemed to find that funny. A small smile played around his well-sculpted lips and I assumed it was partly due to my feet being unable to touch the floor from his sofa.

Finally Draco spoke, "The Dark Lord wishes you to join, officially, in alliance with us Reuben," He sucked a small smidgen of cream from his thumb and I watched slightly opened mouthed. The move seemed to have the same sort of effect on Reuben but the vampire caught himself.

"Naughty, naughty, Draco," He scowled but there was a definite heat to his eyes, "You are not a lover of men. This I know, how cruel of you to tempt me with your body when I know I will not have it! I hope you are not attempting to use your wiles to tempt me into an alliance,"

Draco smirked at the vampire, "Actually Reuben, I was quite under the impression that my wiles are exactly what you want in return for an alliance,"

I was suddenly struck with Draco's pose. He was relaxed on the sofa and it's pillows, lounging even, he'd kicked one of his leather-booted feet up to rest on the coffee table. He rested a hand behind his head and looked quite ready to dose in the heat of the fire. When had he manoeuvred himself to sit like that? If I hadn't known any better I'd have said the arrangement had happened naturally, but I had a feeling that Draco didn't often naturally pull such seductive poses. He looked like a spread from a magazine trying to seduce it's readers into buying a perfume or something equally elegant. My throat was drying. I reached for my pumpkin juice. Why was Draco having this affect on me? I knew that he was good-looking and that he was trying very hard to seduce Reuben but I'd been around pretty boys before, none had ever made my palms sweat or my throat dry just by relaxing in a chair.

Reuben spoke carefully from his own chair, he looked tense, calculating and a little lustful. I couldn't blame him. Draco had closed his eyes, he looked innocent and utterly corruptible. I had sudden images of myself crawling on top of him and opening those eyes via various sordid techniques, I gulped at my pumpkin juice and took to staring in the fire, "I have many beauties at my disposal Draco," The vampires voice was cold, unimpressed but the expression on his face wasn't.

Draco smiled and wriggled deeper into the sofa looking utterly comfortable, he spoke without opening his eyes, "I don't dispute that." A contented little sigh slithered from his lips and the hairs on my arms prickled to attention. His eyelashes fluttered and he gazed at Reuben through lazy, half-closed lids, "But be that as it may you would not tell such an outward lie that you do not desire me?"

Reuben shrugged his shoulders and rested into his own chair looking unperturbed, his expression was now schooled to look unaffected, his eyes hid their lust well, "I desire you it is true, but an alliance with Lord Voldemort offers more trouble to me than gain,"

"Come now Reuben," Draco smiled sleepily at him, "You're armies are powerful and ultimately impossible to defeat. Your losses in a war against the light would be minimal, we both know that. Faceless people, faceless creatures dying in the future, none of it truly affecting you but your gains…" He let the sentence die full of possibility and Reuben steepled his long, pale fingers and pressed his lips to them as he considered the reclining beauty before him.

"Perhaps it is Lord Voldemort's policies I do not agree with Draco, did you not think of that?"

"Lord Voldemort offers you a world the light has denied you for too long," His voice was deep, rumbling, with a touch of breathiness. I clutched my pumpkin juice so tight that my hands began to shake. The urge to touch him was overwhelming, I wondered if Reuben was feeling the same thing? And if so how was Draco doing it, and how was Reuben looking so calm? "A world in which you no longer have to hide and abide ministry rules. Your people could hunt amongst the muggles freely. You are already aware that the wolves to whom you are so closely connected have already swollen our ranks?"

"I am aware. But your Lord would also do many awful things Draco. We kill to feed, he kills out of hate and malice." Reuben shrugged, "You're fair lady could have been dead at the end of his wand had she not been joined to you," He turned his gaze to me for the first time since Draco started his little show. Something on my face made him start, his steepled fingers clenched just a little. He licked his lips again, I was beginning to think that was a nervous impulse. "My, my," His voice was like velvet, his black eyes burned into my flesh, "You're performance has earned you more than one admirer mon ami,"

Draco turned to me, I couldn't help but blush, I was being so damned obvious but I couldn't seem to hide it. Something decidedly dark crossed Draco's face and his eyes trailed brazenly from my face to my thundering chest. He removed his foot from the coffee table and moved closer to me, he was biting his full lower lip and I could hear his breathing, shallow and quick. The little bit of me left in my mind tried to take over, I began to move away from him, sliding further along the sofa, but he was quick, he forced me against the cushions and the need in his eyes drove the last of my sanity from my head.

He tasted of strawberry's and radiated an overwhelming heat. We ate hungrily at each others mouths, I felt as though he would devour me from the mouth down, his hands were everywhere, grabbing me, kneading me. My legs were wrapped around him, the heels of the boots dragging along the backs of his legs. He was pressed so close and the leather so tight that I knew I wasn't the only one having a good time, the feel of him thrilled me. I wrenched his shirt free from his trousers and dug my fingernails into his back, he responded by biting down on my lip, hard. I gasped tasting blood, and suddenly I knew what had to be done. I dug my nails further into Draco's back until he bled just a little, I smeared his blood around his so white flesh with my fingers and he spread mine with our lips.

We were grinding hard, moving with each other in perfect sync, gasps and moans filled the room, the coppery smell of blood engulfed my nostrils. Draco buried his face him my neck, biting down, licking my skin, his tongue, his breath were like fire on my flesh. My eyes rolled and I closed them letting my head fall back against the pillows as I moaned. It was a cracked voiced Reuben who broke the moment, "Bravo, bravo,"

I knew that this was the perfect opportunity, we had set the perfect trap. I opened my eyes slowly, gazing lustfully at the vampire who stood before us with an utterly wild gleam to his eyes. I knew what he was seeing. Draco had orchestrated it well, Reuben had long lusted after Draco for his beauty but now he was drawn to us because of the power we represented, we were a power that had not been known for centuries and he wished to tame us. Sex and magic rode the air like electricity. Draco and I were tangled together, panting, sweating, bleeding and staring at the vampire with promise in our eyes. We embodied every one of his carnal desires; sex, blood and power. How could he refuse?

"Delegate your terms," Reuben sighed and I knew we had won. I wasn't sure if I was experiencing my thoughts or Draco's and in that moment I wasn't sure I cared.

"You ally yourself with me," Draco made no move to dismount me, in fact he ground his pelvis harder against mine making me gasp. Reuben's ebony eyes snapped to my face at that point and he nodded.

"And in return?"

"You may drink from me,"

Reuben looked anticipatory and yet vaguely disappointed, "That is not such a grand prize as what I have just witnessed mon ami,"

"You have said so yourself Reuben, you know I am not a lover of men," Draco was trailing his hand from my butt to my chest over and over again as he spoke. I followed his lead and raised my head to lick along his neck. Reuben watched us blankly but I knew he was thinking very hard.

"Then I request I taste both of you, once a month for the duration of our alliance," Reuben declared, "Those are my terms,"

"I cannot speak for Naomi-,"

"I'll do it," I said quickly withdrawing from Draco's neck. So maybe you're wondering why I was so rash to offer my blood up to some vampire freak of nature? OK, well my reasons are as follows:

I was now fully sucked into a world I didn't understand, a world with an evil dark lord. Said evil dark lord had hung me in a torture chamber, used his wand to torture me via Crucio and tried to poison me. I do not, therefore, give the Dark Lord much in the way of trust. And by the way Draco was talking Reuben is an extremely powerful vamp and one who can be controlled fairly easily by way of a little foreplay and blood. A good person, therefore, to have on my side if the Dark Lord goes all boogity woogity on my ass. I had also noted that Draco did not say 'you ally yourself with the dark lord' but in fact said 'you ally yourself with me', so he was obviously on the same page as I was. I did not want him being the only one with the powerful vampire alliance, so I added,

"If he allies with I us /I ," And my physics teacher called me stupid. I'd show him!

Draco and I shared a moment of severe eye contact until he gave in, "To us then,"

"Not your dark lord?" Reuben asked cocking a curious eyebrow, Draco smirked at him, "It is our blood you will be drinking, not his,"

It was after this agreement that Draco slid from my body and stood up. I felt oddly light with him gone but that crazy lust was fading and I no longer felt overwhelming urges to hump his leg or anything.

The alliance was sealed in blood, but not with Reuben drinking it. Instead our fingers were pricked with an elegant dagger drawn from somewhere hidden on Reuben's person and we pressed our blood into the vampires. The pain of the dagger was sharp and immediate but the small cut had healed within seconds. I stared at it surprised and found Draco doing the same thing, I checked my lip but it was still bleeding a little, Draco moved his hand to his back and came away with blood on his finger tips.

Reuben looked thoughtful, "Perhaps the connection only heals the wounds of outside forces with speed? Perhaps the injuries you inflict on one another remain the natural duration?" It seemed possible.

"I wish not to draw my blood this day," Reuben announced and Draco shot him a sharp look, the vampire chuckled, "Do not fear Draco, our alliance has already begun, I will not back out of that. But dawn is fast approaching and this blood letting is something I wish to take my time over… I do not feel it should be rushed and fleeting." He turned to me, "All I ask if a kiss from fair maiden before the bleeding in her mouth is healed."

Haha he just called me a fair maiden. Was this guy for real? I grinned at him and Draco shrugged, "Naomi?"

I shrugged and turned back to Reuben. This guy was obviously from a time when women were coy and shy and fluttered handkerchiefs by way of flirtatious behaviour. Hadn't he just seen my almost sex show with Draco on the couch? If all it would take was a kiss… I was still grinning, "Anytime," I went onto tip toe, determined to be in control of this kiss. I wrapped a hand around the vampires neck and pushed my lips to his, forcing his mouth open with my tongue. He tasted of old blood and I nicked my tongue on a fang. I guess kissing the fanged takes practise. My blood trickled in our mouths tasting sweet and metallic, the taste made Reuben grunt and pull me flush against him. He was absurdly strong. He used one hand, cupped under my buttocks to lift me clean of the ground and in that moment I knew he could have snapped me in half without breaking a sweat. The thought made my pulse speed up in fear, Reuben seemed to sense my growing anxiety and he liked it. He had his hand at the base of my neck, just as I had mine at his. He bunched his fist in my hair and pulled so that my head was wrenched back at an awkward angle. I couldn't help a yelp of pain and surprise. He licked my chin and lips clean of my drying blood. I struggled helplessly, I even pulled his long hair but he didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to enjoy it.

He fought against the pull I had on his hair and buried his head on my bared neck, he ran his fangs along the skin just above my pounding pulse, he licked that pumping flesh and then just as suddenly as he had picked me up he sat me down. I wiped my mouth clean with my shirt sleeve and tried to hide the fear on my face. In fact I even managed a smile.

Reuben took my hand and kissed it, "I am sorry that dawn comes so soon ma cherie, I await our next meeting with great anticipation,"

I just smiled gormlessly. Draco grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me away from the vampire with unnecessary force, I stumbled and glared at him. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he spoke in almost angry tones, "The agreement was blood letting Reuben, remember that."

The vampire wiped a spot of my blood from his lip then sucked his bloodied finger tip clean, it was the same sort of thing that Draco had done with the cream only Reuben managed to make the gesture obscene rather than just sexual. I felt blood rush to my cheeks at the sight of him and a devilish smile lit his features, "Oh I remember our agreement Draco, never fear. But now I really must go, I have but moments before the sun breeches the night sky… until we meet again," He bowed deeply to us then swept from the room.

I stared at the door he had just exited through and was only snapped back to reality when Draco sneered, "Well I you /I catch on quick," Then he dragged me to the steel door by the wrist.

I laughed humourlessly and wrenched myself from his grip, successfully this time, "Yes I do. And you could have warned me you were going to go all porn star on me before we got here,"

Draco just glared at me. He bent down and removed his wand from his leather boot, he pointed it at the steel door, "Alohomora," The heavy bolts inside the door sounded and it creaked open.

I pushed past him on the way out and stomped up the narrow staircase to the bar first. When I got to the top of the stairs I spun round, Draco was about four steps below me so it didn't really take much effort to kick him hard in the face with the flat of my boot. The high heel made contact with Draco's face and there was sickening crack as his nose broke. We both screamed, I grabbed my aching nose and doubled over but Draco fell backwards down the stairs. He tumbled to the bottom and hit his head on the steel door. It hurt like hell.

Why did I do it, you might ask, why did I kick him when I knew I would feel it too? Well he had kidnapped me, brought me to a vampire, seduced me to get an alliance with a vampire, left me with little option but to sign myself up for some bleeding and then tried to drag me out of the lair like a child. Those were my thoughts as Draco got to his feet looking disorientated, his eyes met mine and then he began running up the stairs two at a time. The pain had been worth it.

Then, just as Draco, who was pelting up the stairs at a startling rate and pulling out his wand, feared I would, I made a run for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The music was just as achingly loud the second time around. I skidded into the bar feeling exhilarated in a terrified, wetting my pants way. The barman looked at me in surprise, he looked in half a mind the grab me, but his hands were full of drink mixtures. Just in case I picked up a nearby bottle and lobbed it at him, he ducked and I took the opportunity to escape. The crowd nearest the bar stared at me in confusion as I forced my way through them, a few sensing my urgency tried to move out of my way but not all. I took to my old ways of elbowing and toe stamping, it always worked when I was trying to get I to /I the bar, and it worked just as effectively in getting away.

I whipped my head around and spotted Draco, bloody faced, as he scrambled over the bar knocking drinks flying, I had about ten seconds head start and I was sure the crowd would not be as accommodating to his pushing and shoving. With any luck some guy would punch him for knocking over his drink or something. I could only hope.

A dark haired guy with a close-shaven beard stepped in front of me, smiling, "Hey!" He yelled over the music. I looked up at him and glared. He gaped, I'm guessing at the blood still smeared around my chin. He was in my way. I needed out. I kicked him hard in I that /I area, he doubled over and I forcefully shoved him out of my way and into Draco who fell over him, he scrambled to his feet but I was already gone, running as fast as the crowd and the shoes would permit me towards the exit.

Another glance over my shoulder showed me Draco closing in and fast. I got to the doors and yanked them open. I was in the small room just before the exit, but there was no point leaving right away, Draco would catch me with in moments out in the open. I pulled the swinging doors closed quickly. The guy with the stamp looked at me questioningly, thankfully without seeming to remember who I'd came with. I gave him the half smile and he smiled back. Idiot.

I sensed Draco almost at the other end of the swing door. I pulled back and then pushed it with all my might. I knew I'd hit my target because my face screamed in protest. I took no time to nurse my hurt instead I spun on my heel and ran like I'd never ran before.

Something seemed to click in the stamp guys head and he tried to grab me, I dodged his hand and kept going. I sped past the bouncers with blood pounding in my ears, even over the roaring I could hear them yelling at each other. They started after me, but bouncers aren't generally made for running. I'll tell you who are made for running though, the paparazzi.

Sensing a story those guys ditched their cigarettes and Styrofoam cups of coffee and pulled out their cameras. The flashes nearly blinded me but I kept running. So now I was hurtling across the car park with Draco, confused stamp guy, two fat bouncers and five camera wielding paparazzi hot on my four-inch heels. Things did not look good.

Still, I've always been a bit of a party girl, I've been dancing in heels since I was thirteen, if any one could outrun these creeps in these shoes it was me. I dodged in and out of the cars in the lot trying to make the chase harder, the problem was I had no idea where I was going. I didn't exactly have somewhere nearby to go. This had been a stupid, stupid idea.

I felt someone's hand brush my back and I didn't have time to think about my next move, I simply threw myself sideways and across the bonnet of a red BMW, the cars alarm began to shriek as I slid across the gleaming paintwork to land painfully on my ass on the concrete below.

Draco took his opportunity and dived on me, in fact to be accurate, he body slammed me. I yelled as he pinned me to ground. Luckily he dropped his wand and it clattered out of reach. There would be none of that hocus pocus shit in this duel sonny. Sitting on my torso he wasn't giving me much room to manoeuvre, but like I mentioned before I've done a bit of judo in my time. I managed to move my leg around him, I pressed my knee tight to my shoulder then kicked him hard in the chest, he keeled backwards off me and I knew I'd winded him because, friends, I was also gasping for breath. This Soulmate thing made fighting SUCK. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run again but Draco lunged for me and took me to the ground with his arms wrapped around my legs. I hit the ground hands first and my palms stung painfully. The bouncers caught up at that point, stamp boy just behind them. The paparazzi had been snapping away ever since I supermaned it over the car.

The bouncers and stamp guy stood awkwardly watching as Draco and I beat each other up, they didn't seem to know what to do. I had Draco by the throat and he was pushing at my face with both hands when he yelled, "FOR FUCKS SAKE GET THE FILM OFF THOSE GUYS!" The bouncers turned towards the paparazzi who started to back up, "THE CAMERAS YOU IDIOTS!" Draco shrieked and I squeezed harder on his neck, if he could yell I obviously wasn't doing my job correctly. The reporters took to their heels and the bouncers were in not-so-hot pursuit, there was no way they were catching those guys. The stamp guy was still bopping around in front of us looking anxious. Dawn had well and truly arrived, the parking lot was getting brighter and brighter and clubbers had begun to exit to club. Many came to see the commotion around the wailing BMW. It was at that point stamp guy took action, he would obviously be in trouble with Reuben if the costumers spotted Draco and I wrestling in the parking lot.

He came behind me and shoved his finger into the soft spot behind my ear lobe. That was the point I knew he'd had some sort of martial art training. That was a bitch. Draco and I screamed, I tried to move my head away but he pressed even harder. I scrambled to my feet, he grabbed me and dug his fingers into the flesh. I got him with an elbow to the stomach and was about to run with my face collided, quite smartly, with Draco's fist.

"She's coming through," It was an unfamiliar female voice that spoke. I moaned as my head throbbed painfully, "He used too powerful a spell to simply keep her unconscious," The voice was disapproving.

Someone snorted, "Yeah well it I was /I Malfoy," An unfamiliar male voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, the room swam before me. "Argh!" At least I was in a bed, that was something right? The last time I'd woken up I would have given anything to be in a bed. Although from now on I was going to try to go to sleep the normal way as opposed to being knocked unconscious. I sat up slowly to take in my surroundings. Thick, cosy, blankets pooled around my waist as I rose, the room smelt fresh and clean, there was autumnal sunlight streaming through a sparkling window. I couldn't help but feel hopeful.

A brown haired girl sat on the windowsill smiling at me, "Hello Naomi," She said brightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh…" Was my oh-so elegant reply. Sitting on the ground with his back to the far wall was a lanky red headed boy, he eyed me suspiciously. "Throbbing a little but more confused than anything else."

"Well I'm Hermione, and that's Ronald," The girl said getting off the windowsill and coming to sit on the end of the bed, "We're friends of Draco's-," Ronald snorted disgustedly but Hermione shot him a sharp glare, "Ignore him. You're in twelve Grimmauld place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix,"

OK so now I knew I had concussion. Hadn't the order of the filofax been the bad guys according to Draco? And now they were claiming- well one of them- was claiming to be his friend? "Where is Draco?" I asked as I suddenly became aware I was wearing flannel pyjamas. How odd.

"He's out at the moment, he should be back soon. But until then how about something to eat? It's almost Lunchtime,"

"Actually is there somewhere I could shower or something? I'm feeling kind of gross,"

"I'll show you to the bathroom then," Hermione beamed at me then smiled, somewhat triumphantly at Ronald who rolled his eyes.

Hermione led me out of the bedroom and down two flights of stairs to a bathroom. I appeared to have woken up in a house, with carpets and such. A pretty normal house. Things were looking up. The bathroom didn't have a shower, but it did have a bath with a shower head. It was a big, brass, old-fashioned tub with talons as feet. A shabby mirror hung above a large sink and the toilet was extremely old-fashioned. Hermione went to a cupboard on the wall and removed some towels for me, "That's the shampoos and conditioners we keep here," She pointed at the bottles sitting at the corner of the bath, "But…" She rummaged deeper into the cupboard and immerged clutching a little box, "You can use the stuff Ginny and I buy when we get the chance. It's much nicer." She passed me the box with another of her bright smiles, "And I popped out to chemist when Draco explained your situation, so there are disposable razors, a toothbrush and other bits and bobs in here," She motioned at the cupboard, "When you're finished just come on down stairs to the kitchen. I think we're having stew, is that OK for you?" I nodded and thanked her but couldn't help but be a little relieved when she had left. It unnerves me when strangers are nice to me, especially strangers whose house I wake up in after being knocked out.

After making sure the bathroom door was locked I set about running the bath and getting naked. The pumps clanked and shuddered when the hot water was turned on, how old was this house? Hermione had given me some nice stuff to play with, the shampoos smelt wonderful, nothing like my usual supermarket brand stuff. I figured it must have been some special magic person shampoo. I poked about the cupboard and found the razors and the toothbrush Hermione had mentioned. I headed to the sink and gave me teeth a thorough scrub whilst keeping a careful eye on the rising bath water. Removing a razor from the pack I hit the bathtub.

The water was just this side of too hot, I stood in it for a moment letting my feet adjust then I lowered my butt into the steaming bath, hissing slightly at the heat. But after that it was good.

I gave my hair a good run with the shampoo, then conditioned twice. Then I removed the two-days worth of underarm hair that could have previously caused me great embarrassment had I raised my arm in front of some poor, unsuspecting person. My legs weren't that bad but I shaved them anyway on account of not knowing when I'd next get the chance. I then scrubbed my entire body with some gorgeous smelling body lotion from Hermione's little box of wonders.

Finally the water began to cool and I decided to cut my bath short, I climbed out and wrapped myself in one of the fluffy towels that had been left for me. I combed my hair, which was a lot harder than it should have been. I've never seen my hair so tangled. Then I towel dried it and was thrilled to see that the deep conditioning had not ruined any chances of my hair going into its natural waviness.

Soon I was back in the flannel pyjamas and examining myself critically in the mirror. My face should have been horribly bruised but it wasn't, there were bags under my eyes of course, but that was due to stress. I scrunched at my hair until, even though wet, it sat somewhat presentably. My skin wasn't too bad, a tiny spot on my chin but… there was nothing I could do about that. My stomach gave a fitful growl and I figured it was probably time to stop the vanity and get to lunch.

I put my towels in the wash basket by the door and put Hermione's special shampoos back into their box which went neatly into the cupboard. I'm pretty much the perfect house guest that way.

I padded through the house taking in as much as possible. It all seemed very sterile, very empty. As if it had been recently gutted. Some rooms were completely empty, there were no pictures on desks, or hanging on walls to suggest that someone actually lived here. Of course Hermione had said this place was the headquarters for the order, so perhaps it wasn't lived in? But then why have a bath and homemade stew for lunch? Speaking of stew…

My nostrils were filling slowly but surely with the delicious smell of good, homemade stew. And if I wasn't mistaken… Yes there was definitely fresh oven baked bread a-cooking. Enough of this exploring malarkey! I was going to get me some grub! I followed the scent. I was soon at the very bottom of the house staring a large oak door, it was dark down here without windows but a warm glow was seeping under the crack of the kitchen door, an inviting glow. I couldn't help but be nervous though. I mean who wants to walk into a kitchen full of strangers in flannel pyjamas and with wet hair? Not me.

I considered heading back upstairs and going to bed again but then the sweet smell of stew won and I figured I'd face my fear for a bowl.

The kitchen wasn't at all like the rest of the house. It was very homely. A large table that could seat at least fourteen took up the middle of the room but only Hermione and Ronald sat at it, they were talking although they looked up when I entered, Hermione smiled. The floor had nice, new, shiny terracotta tiling, the walls were painted a delicate cream. There were pots and pans hanging around a huge old-fashioned, black, cooker. A man, barely older than me I'd say, stood beside the cooker stirring the stew with a wooden spoon. He was tall and a little on the skinny side with terribly messy black hair and round glasses. He looked at me curiously when I entered. He was the kind of guy you'd call cute. Never hot, never sexy but that nice, comfortable cute that can be very appealing after spending a night with a sex god and Draco. I felt terribly awkward in my borrowed flannels.

"Hey," I gave the rooms occupants a small, almost shy wave.

"Hey," They all answered simultaneously and I wondered vaguely if they'd been practising. Hermione motioned me to the seat beside her, I sat down glad that I was no longer standing like some sort of… stock at which people laugh.

There was a long silence as the black haired man served up steaming bowls of stew, then, like some sort of short-sighted angel, produced hot bread straight from the oven. My mouth was literally watering as he placed that in front of us. He was the only man I've ever seen wear oven mitts and not look silly. He sliced the bread, after removing the mitts of course, then set some brown and red sauce on the table. A pitcher of juice, glasses and spoons were next. Soon we were ready to rock and roll.

I squeezed a few dollops of brown sauce into my stew then stirred it around for a while not wanting to look like some sort of stew hungry pig. Although I soon got bored of trying to disguise my gluttony and just got stuck in. It was the yummiest stew I've ever tasted and I said as much.

"It I is /I lovely Harry," Hermione agreed as she buttered a bit of her bread.

He smiled looking sheepish, "It's all right I suppose,"

"Naw mate this is great," Ron grinned, finally a smile from the moody ginger man! He was shovelling his stew with almost as much enthusiasm as me.

The silence was back. If it hadn't of been for the amazing stew I might have wished I was back in bed.

"So Naomi," Hermione made a brave stab at conversation, "What are you studying at school?"

"Uh, English, Sport and History," I took another spoonful of stew, "What about you?"

"Oh I've left school now," Hermione said, she sounded bright and cheery but something about her face was a little too forced, "So have Harry and Ron in fact,"

"Oh, what age are you guys?"

"Seventeen,"

"Do you guys finish a year earlier in magic school then?"

"Oh no," Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, "We dropped out actually. It turns out fighting Voldemort- Ron I seriously /I -," Ron had just dropped his spoon at the name, "is a full time job,"

"Yeah I about /I that," I said grabbing onto the subject, "You see, that's where I get confused. Because you know, when I was first abducted I got the impression that Voldemort- are you ok?" Ron had dropped his spoon again, he glared at me, "Anyway Voldemort," I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. He was twitching all over the place. "Anyway, back to my initial point; when I was first abducted I got the impression that Draco was all I go Voldemort! /I but then you guys are all I bad Voldemort bad! /I , and Draco's your friend and I don't get it… being the Voldemort thing," I wasn't sure if I'd made sense, I'd been concentrating more on slipping Voldemort into my sentence as much as possible than I had been on making a point. From the looks I was getting I was pretty sure Ron was not going to be my friend in the near future, "Is that how you pronounce it? Vol-de-mort?"

I didn't get an answer however because at that moment a doorbell rang and at Hermione's insistence Ron grudgingly went to answer it, but not before throwing me a final malevolent glare. Whatever. We could hear him stomping all the way up the stairs. I rolled my eyes, what a I baby /I . When I went back to my stew I caught Harry staring at me with that curious look on his face again. "What?" I snapped irritated, if I know one thing and one thing only it is that it is rude to stare. Plus there was that spot on my chin that was making me testy.

He shrugged and looked away from me but then he went on to share a very meaningful glance with Hermione. " I What /I ?" I demanded but they both just shook their heads, Harry trying to disguise a small smile. "Well whatever then." I finished off my stew and slammed my spoon down feeling very hard done by. I disliked them, I disliked them more than I could say, yeah them and Mrs Allonby. Get the reference? No? Didn't think so.

I could hear Ron stomping down the stairs again and actually found myself hoping he had Draco in tow but alas no. He was followed into the room by someone I can only assume was his brother. Tall, broad shouldered, sporting a fang earring and a ginger ponytail. The new guy had a scroll in his hand, "Got your map Harry," He grinned waving it at Harry who looked relieved.

"Finally," But he was smiling, "Thanks. There's some stew here if you want it?"

But the new guy was distracted. By me I think. "She's new right?" He asked walking over to sit on the other side of Harry and passing him the scroll, his eyes didn't leave me though. He seemed to be trying to place my face.

"Yeah. A friend of Malfoys." Ron growled as he got himself another bowl of stew, then made one for his brother.

"A friend?" The new guy looked surprised, "Where'd he pick up a friend?"

"The friend store." I snapped feeling decidedly irritated at being talked about yet somehow ignored.

The new guy seemed to get the point. Finally. "Sorry," He laughed, "I'm Bill, and you are Draco's new friend…"

"Naomi. But friend is a bit of a strong word for it,"

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Ron sighed without having to be asked, he took his bowl of stew with him.

Harry had unfurled the scroll and was examining it as he chewed slowly on a piece of bread. "Bill," He said slowly, "Here, what's this symbol?" He pointed and Bill nodded.

"Yeah that means there's a booby trap there, but we're not quite sure what it actually is yet."

Bill turned back to me as Harry continued to pour over his new, fun-filled scroll, "What do you mean friend is a strong word?"

I opened my mouth to explain that I quite disliked Draco and he was actually a nasty kidnapper when Hermione moaned, under her breath, "Oh I great I ,"

Ron's stomping was back but another person had already entered the kitchen. A woman so beautiful that I actually felt my spot pulsing in glee. She was tall and long limbed with hair like gossamer swinging around her hips, she smiled brilliantly, "'Arry!" Oh so she got to be beautiful, magic I and /I French! Out of everyone in the kitchen I disliked her most. The goddess swept down on Harry and planted two large kisses on his cheeks. Harry grinned benignly, "It is good to see you! Are the maps to your liking?"

"Yeah, thanks Fleur,"

I turned to share a look with Hermione that is only passed between girls when a more attractive one enters a room and they want to make themselves feel better. But Hermione wasn't looking at me, she was glaring at Ron who had taken on an expression of someone who had just swallowed something much too large. Like a water boot or something.

"I know where I've seen you before!" Bill gasped suddenly slapping his head, "I knew I'd seen your face!" But before I could ask where he disappeared from the kitchen. I stared after him feeling rather shocked. His swift departure drew Fleur's attention to me.

"'Arry?" She asked sitting in Bills now empty seat, although there were like ten more that she could have sat on. How selfish of her. "Who is you're friend 'Arry?"

"I'm Naomi," I snapped. Why didn't they ask me? Why when discussing me did they talk to one another? Damn it, I'm right here!

Fleur ignored me. I knew I would hate her, "'Arry?"

"That's Naomi Thompson. Draco brought her," 'Arry was buried in his map again, tracing his finger along routes and such. I resisted leaning across the table and taking a peek. See, unlike the French lady I I /I had manners.

"Ahh," Fleur nodded knowledgably, "I see,"

The doorbell rang. Ron left without a word. Stomp, stomp.

"Naomi that's Fleur," Hermione said obviously making an attempt at the manners her housemates had disregarded, "She and Bill are to be married next month."

"Congratulations," I grumbled suddenly very jealous. I didn't even fancy Bill, but he was like some sort of Rock star to look at. I just think Fleur just inspired jealousy, that was her thing.

Stomping. Ron reappeared with Bill who was clutching more rolled up paper. "You know, we should get keys," Ron was saying, "Or a butler, either or. My legs are actually beginning to ache from all this stairs climbing."

"There. There you are." Fleur had stood up for Bill to sit down then draped herself across his knee stroking his ponytail. He laid what turned out to be today's newspapers flat on the table. And there I was, on page one. The scary thing was it wasn't even just a trashy newspaper, this newspaper was actually rather respectable.

'ABDUCTED SCHOOLGIRL SPOTTED AT LONDON HOTSPOT'

There I was. There was a school picture of me beaming in my uniform and looking embarrassingly young, then further along the page a picture of me sliding over the BMW, then another, this one of Draco (although his face was fuzzed out) sitting on my chest just before I kicked him.

I _Naomi Thompson, 17, was on work placement with Scotland Yard when she was abducted on September First of this year. The school girl was snatched from under her chaperoning officers nose during a suspected terrorist attack on Kings Cross Train Station, London. Donovan Clarke, 26, has now been suspended indefinitely as the case is looked into. _

_Scotland Yard released a statement yesterday morning declaring that they are "working day and night to find Naomi" yet Naomi was pictured (see above) outside the thriving London Nightclub, Bite, last night with, it would appear, her kidnapper. _

_It is unclear as to the captors agenda in bringing Naomi to such a populated area but it would appear that Naomi used her advantage to stage a daring attempt at escape._

_Photographers outside the nightclub, which is often frequented by celebrities, were unaware of Naomi's identity as she left the nightspot but saw that she was obviously distressed, Vincent Thomas made this statement, "She came flying out of there, a bit of blood here and there, getting chased by the doormen and some blonde bloke. We thought she was off her head on e's or something, had no idea she was a kidnapping victim," _

_A full enquiry is now being made into the nightclubs involvement in abduction crime… (FULL STORY CONTINUED ON PAGES 4,5,6,7) /I _

The story was continued, there were more pictures too. And I was in the other newspapers, splashed all over them. Most of them were also quoting my mum and school friends,

I _"Naomi was always a good girl," Norma Thompson, 45, mother of Naomi said yesterday, "Never caused a button of harm. I just want to know she's OK, she's my little girl. This family is torn apart without her," /I _

and the like. I read it all and felt totally out of my depth. I was the biggest story these guys had. The more I read though the more I realised what a good story it was. Snatched during a terrorist attack and whilst under police guard. Damn. Then to be pictured roughing it up with my kidnapper outside the biggest club in London? And finally to top it all off, the bouncers had tried to attack the paparazzi after they got my picture? If I was the press I would also be having a field day.

I set down the last newspaper and looked around the kitchen at the gaping faces surrounding me. Harry had even put down his map. There was a long silence then Ron muttered something about tea and set about boiling the kettle.

A pregnant pause as the kettle began to whistle then Harry spoke, holding up one of the newspapers, "You gave Malfoy a run for his money," He said and I looked at the picture in that paper, I was trying to strangle Draco, he looked as though he was gagging and the expression on my face was definitely up there with 'homicidal'. I looked at that picture and burst out laughing, after that the tense atmosphere seemed to evaporate. Ron poured tea and we all flicked through the newspapers and laughed about it. Although I did feel really bad for Detective Don, indefinite suspension? That was a bit harsh. He'd only lost a teenage girl. Parents loose us all the time.

"You know I'm not sure why we're all laughing," I said eventually, "He I did /I kidnap me you know. And there I was /I a terrorist attack. You know, everything written here is true. And my poor mums been crying on reporters shoulders and Donovan Clarke's got the sack. There's actually nothing funny about this at all." That surely sobered up the atmosphere. I sipped my tea and shrugged, "I'm just saying, is all,"

The door bell rang. Ron stomped off. A few moments later Draco stormed into the kitchen clutching a newspaper and looking utterly incensed. I took another long sip of tea.

"So how much are you ransoming me for?"


	5. Chapter 5

They called a meeting, the order of the phoenix I mean. Draco had burst into the kitchen brandishing a newspaper and going rather red in the face, then he'd seen all the other newspapers littered about the table and practically had a seizure. After that Hermione suggested that they call a meeting. Harry thought it was a good idea so he sent Ron to phone the other members of the order. Only he didn't say phone, he said 'floo' which I assume is some funky, magic lingo they haven't clued me in on.

So tomorrow afternoon the rest of the order is going to arrive and I assume take a vote or something on what to do with me. I hope they decide to send me home, I reckon if I get home soon I'll be in for a real allowance raise, some of the stuff my mum was spewing to the press was really rather heart wrenching. She was lying through her teeth with most of it though, or else she's more deluded than I originally thought. She and my dad, said a lot of stuff about how I've never caused them any bother, how I worked hard at school and was really 'full of life', all of which is bullshit really. I mean I don't know how many times I've made my mum cry, and my school report always says 'could work harder' and also my dad is _always _telling me to 'stop moping and liven up'.

But I do think they're genuinely worried that I'm dead, or that they'll have to pay loads of money to get me back, so I asked if there was anyway I could phone them or something. I was told the headquarters didn't have a phone- which led to my general but unvoiced confusion as to how Ron had been phoning people- but I could write a letter and Hermione would make sure my parents got it.

Apparently until everyone can figure out how to handle this Soulmate "issue" it would be very unwise for me to return home. Unknown dangers and that sort of thing.

After the meeting time etc was decided Bill and Fleur left under the ruse of having to go to work, but Fleur had been whispering in Bill's ear just before he declared their departure and I am highly doubtful that she was whispering about work. The rest of the day after that was pretty dull. Although we did have lasagne for dinner which was delicious.

As the day wore on I got the very distinct impression that Harry, Hermione and Ron pretty much detested Draco. Surprise, surprise. Maybe it was the glaring, the general chilly atmosphere when he was around or the clipped way they spoke to him, but you know I was picking up on a bit of hostility. The annoying thing was the bad feelings they had for him seemed spread to me- just a tad. Especially with Ron who was unnecessarily rude to me a number of times.

A prime example:

"So.. Ron.. Does anyone ever make comments about your private areas being ginger?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to make the suggestion that you should be done in. Harry could you pass the grated cheese?"

See? Touchy, touchy.

I'd went to bed straight after dinner simply to get away from the bitter mood that had settled around the house. I was sitting against the headboard biting my nails when Draco came in looking bored and arrogant, he'd slammed the door and was pulling off his shoes before he even realised I was there.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He snapped throwing a shoe into the corner and glaring at me so intensely that I actually felt a little intimidated. My only solace was that he couldn't kill me without killing himself.

"It's not your bed anymore," I grumbled concentrating very hard on biting my thumb nail all to hell. "I sleep here now. Go somewhere else."

"This is I my /I room here!" He snarled as the other shoe was thrown brutally against the wall. It made contact with a sharp bang and I rolled my eye at him. "Look, my clothes are in the wardrobe, my books on the shelf. It's I my /I room!"

"I would put my books on the shelf and my clothes in the wardrobe if I could but you didn't exactly give me time to pack before you kidnapped me." I shuffled forwards and lay down, pulling the covers to my chin defiantly, "Plus I'm already comfy."

"_I_ didn't kidnap you," He sat down on the floor with his back against the radiator and stared at me malevolently, "If you remember correctly I was also thrashing around on the floor and I also passed out. Those two goons apparated us to the dark lord." I opened my mouth but before I could talk he cut across, "And yes I know I was going to burn a message into your skin, blah, blah, old news. Get over it already. Your precious skin is _fine_." He began to massaged his temples as his anger died down, I just watched him over the blanket noting how worn he looked.

"Why do they hate you?" Hey I was curious. I knew why_ I_ hated him but it's nice to know the view points of others.

He looked at me sharply but didn't answer. He let out a long, unnecessarily loud, breath and buried his head in his knees. Then he covered his head with his arms as if he was trying to bury himself in… himself. I wondered briefly if he was having a break down. Not that I care really, but you know maybe him having a breakdown would lead to ME having a breakdown… And I'm too young to have a breakdown just yet. Maybe later when I have nothing better to do.

"Do you want a paper bag or something?" It was my attempt at helpfulness and it went down a treat. Draco began to laugh into his knees, although the laughter sounded more crazy than happy.

After a while I was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep with his forehead pressed in between his kneecaps like that. I was sliding out of bed to turn off the lights when he spoke, I damn near jumped out of my skin in shock, "They hate me because I gave them every reason to."

I was peering at him over the blankets I'd pulled over my head in fright. I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Did you? Well at least they're not just being jackasses then…"

He peered up from his legs, he was smiling rather broadly, "Yeah, I suppose,"

A long silence stretched between us and I wondered if I should ask what he actually _did_. But I let it go, because he probably wouldn't tell me anyway. "Did you guys used to be friends?"

He snorted and shook his head, "We've always hated each other."

"Oh…" Well that didn't exactly make sense. They always hated each other and they're fighting on different sides of a war but he's rooming with them occasionally? Crazy magic people.

He had his head back in his knees, I could hear his breath coming out all shaky then he said, "They hate me but they're all I've got," OK, so he was way over sharing now. But I was getting the distinct impression he really needed to talk. This guy had some serious issues that he needed to resolve, I didn't want him talking to me about them but what can you do? I know the feeling of needing desperately to just get stuff off my chest but not feeling like anyone can be told. They'll judge you. They'll think you're weak. All this bullshit. It's just bullshit that's all but I unloaded to a complete stranger and it helped. I was pretty much a complete stranger. So I'd listen. And only judge a little. "I fucked up bad and now I'm in a complete mess, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I'll end up dead, I can feel it. The only chance I have is if I completely ally myself to the dark but my only chance of happiness is if the light win… you can't understand. It's crazy." He was rubbing his fingers along his skull as he spoke, I think it was an agitated movement. "And now I'm pretty sure the dark lord is going to kill me even if he doesn't find out that I'm unfaithful,"

He was unfaithful? So that's why he was here with the order of the phoenix? Was he some sort of double crosser? It figured. Slimy git. But I stayed quiet. Go me. Well almost quiet, "Why do you think he's going to try and kill you?"

"Well because he tried to poison you and that would ultimately kill me seeing as we're connected now." He was finally looking at me, there was a fierceness in his gaze, a wildness and I was again reminded that he was quite possibly a lunatic. "You can't understand, you're a muggle. You haven't grown up knowing about Soulmates but I have, he has. We have the ability to become powerful Naomi. Powerful in ways you can't even comprehend. We have the potential to take over, to become so strong that no one could come up against us, not the dark lord not anyone. Soulmates don't die naturally. They're practically immortal unless killed, murdered. They- we- don't age, we don't contract illness. We heal incredibly fast- you saw what happened at Reuben's. Short of poison or a breezeblock dropped on our faces we're going to live forever. So how come there are none left? They we're destroyed. The people rose up and destroyed them because of their power, they feared it so they destroyed it. Until we can figure out how to control our connection, how to build our power we are completely vulnerable. That's why I wanted an alliance with Reuben, and I know that's why you offered yourself up to him. You sense it too. We're sitting ducks."

He uncurled himself and shuffled over to the side of the bed on his knees, he held out his forearm were the rose tattoo shone blackly on his pale skin, "Right there." He moved his arm and I watched the tattoo carefully as dread steadily mounted in my stomach, "There used to be a mark there. The dark mark. The Dark Lord brands his followers with it when they join him. It's his way of contacting us, of keeping tags on us. The Dark Lord fell from power sixteen years ago and death eaters, powerful, intellectual wizards worked tirelessly trying to find ways of riding themselves of his mark but none of them ever could. Their magic was never powerful enough to overcome his. But then you come along and all you do is touch me. Suddenly his mark disappears and is replaced by your family crest. Our magic, the Soulmate magic beat his when no other magic could. He knows we could become stronger than him, he knows it because of the mark and while he has the chance he's going to destroy us."

"Why didn't he do it back in your manor?"

"I don't know. Maybe he did try to poison you, I'm not sure but I know that he desperately wanted an alliance with the vampires. Without me that would be nearly impossible, perhaps he was planning on doing it once that deal was sealed? I doubt we'll ever know."

I was shivering now but not because the room was cold but because I was realising what kind of mess I was in. I wasn't just kidnapped. I was in life threatening danger and it wasn't going to go away. If everything Draco was saying was true- and I had a feeling it was- then the only chance I had was to be on his side and quite frankly I doubted that would work. He'd tried to kill me the first time we'd met after all. You can't go from being the almost murderer of someone to their best friend just because someone else wants to murder you both. But I was just going to have to deal.

"Well…" I smiled bravely and slid out of the bed, "I'm going to go get us both a cup of tea and then… well we can figure out how to get super powerful and quickly. There's no way I'm going to die just because I was unlucky enough to punch you in the face."

Draco stared at me, "Tea? You're going for tea?"

"Everything becomes clearer with a cup of tea." I defended feeling my cheeks heat up a little, "A cup of tea is a cup of life you know!" Then I flipped him off, "Oh fuck off I'm going for tea. Do you want one or not?"

"Yeah, milk no sugar."

"A man after my own heart." And I left. To get tea.

The journey to the kitchen was not a fun one. I kept thinking I could see the dark lord everywhere, looming in the shadows ready to pounce. The back of my neck was tight with tension, the hairs on my body standing in nervous attention. I was relieved when I got to the bottom of the house and could see the welcoming glow of the kitchen. I pushed open the heavy door and jumped a mile when I spotted Harry sitting at the table.

He glanced up and wiped his eyes quickly before shoving on his glasses, "What?" He said somewhat snappishly and I was pretty sure I'd walked in on him crying. Shit. Was everyone having a breakdown tonight?

"I just came down to get some tea… I can have some tea right? Actually you know what.. I'll just go-," I started backing up but he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"No, no it's fine, it's fine. Tea sounds good. You can have some tea, anytime." He got to his feet and pulled out the kettle, he was very clumsy and shaky as he filled it and popped it on the stove. I really wished I was anywhere else. I was so not up to this whole emotional man thing that came with the magic.

I sat down awkwardly at the table and Harry came to sit facing me. We both looked away from each other with nothing much to say. Eventually the kettle started whistling and Harry filled us both a cup of tea, I then requested one for Draco and said of course. So I picked up both cups and left, I turned back at the door and tried to give him a supportive smile, "You OK?" He just nodded and sat down with his tea. I almost felt bad leaving him there. But not really. He wasn't exactly a friend.

So there I was. Leaving one emotional wreck to go to my emotional wreck kidnapper and not only that but I was bringing him a cup of tea. Sometimes life is so strange.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAVY HEAVY SMUT. if you will be offended by this PLEASE don't read. if you like smut... enjoy.

The lake stretched before us, wide, black and glistening in the moonlight. The stars were hidden behind a blanket of clouds and across the lake a party was taking place. Women in splendid ball gowns danced with men in penguin tuxes to the music of a large orchestra. The music from the party travelled, it sounded faint, faraway and sinister on this side of the lake; like a music box tinkling in a darkened room full of demons.

Draco stood beside me wearing an outfit that wouldn't have looked out of place if he were an extra in the three musketeers. He even had the puffy trousers that stopped below his knees, cream tights, beaten brown leather ankle boots and a floppy hat complete with a bold blue feather. I was going to laugh at him then realised I couldn't breathe. Que the realisation that I was wearing corset. In fact I was wearing a fabulously huge ball gown, numerable petticoats and my hair was curled and piled atop my head like a crown. Our outfits matched. My dress, like Draco's jacket was a deep, royal blue and my corset like Draco's stitching a glittering gold.

When I'd figured out how to breathe I rasped, "What's going on?"

"Reuben." Draco snarled, he turned to a cluster of trees, "Come out, come out Reuben!" He called into the shadows, "Are you to invade our dreams then refuse to speak?"

Deep, masculine laughter echoed from the forest and suddenly I could see the vampire, sitting on a swing that swung from ivory coloured ropes laced around a tall branch of a willow tree. He rocked back and forth on the swing using his feet that were encased in long, leather boots. A small part of me hoped this was a _very_ realistic dirty dream but I'm not stupid, I had a feeling magic was to blame.

"What's with the outfits Reuben?" Draco asked motioning to his attire and mine, "You're too old for this to have been your era,"

The vampire shrugged gracefully and rose from the swing, "Must I favour the fashions from my human life mon ami?" He glided towards us, his boots making no noise on the grass. There was something dangerously hypnotising about the way he moved, I watched his movements closely, the way his sheer shirt clung to a defined torso, the crinkle of his tight trousers, the shadows that played around his oh so perfect face. I couldn't breathe and it wasn't the corset hindering me.

"Stop that," Draco hissed at me sounding slightly panicked.

"Stop what?" I managed to sigh as Reuben smiled at me and my palms began to sweat.

"Oh Merlin," Draco wiped his hands on his pantaloons then pinched me really hard on the arm. We both hissed in pain and I rubbed my arm glaring at him. Thankfully however my lustful feelings faded with the pain.

"What was _that_ for jackass?"

"It was for making me find Reuben's choice in footwear extremely erotic!"

My face burned but I scoffed anyway, "Draco darling, those feelings you are having have _nothing_ to do with me,"

It was his turn to blush. Reuben issued another deep chuckle that made my stomach tighten and Draco's fist clench. So much for the lustful feelings fading, "I am flattered ma cherie," He murmured reaching for my hand, I considered pulling away but I was also considering humping his leg, so I was torn. I ended up staying very still. He picked up my hand and bowed deeply, placing a soft, electric shock sending kiss on my skin. He rose but kept his grip on my hand, he turned my palm upwards to his mouth and pressed his lips to it, his tongue flicked out across my flesh tearing a gasp from both Draco and I.

He spoke into my palm, his breath was hot and tingly. My struggle for air was rapid and fruitless, the corset and Reuben combined meant that I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe! "I wish a meeting, in person," His voice was low, promising, "At dusk tomorrow, I wish to see you both." He trailed his lips up my hand and began to draw the tip of my index finger into his mouth, oh-so slowly and carefully. It was at that point Draco's nerve broke. He grabbed my free wrists and pulled me away as I trembled from head to foot, but he was seconds too late, I was already gone and it was at that point I did the most humiliating thing. I swooned.

I woke up gasping in oxygen and soaked with sweat. Draco, who had eventually kipped on the floor with a pillow was also awake, he was trembling violently, his eyes burned with desire and murder. He picked up his pillow and hurled it at me, "If you _ever _make me want to fuck a man again I will… I will… Argh!"

I sighed and collapsed back onto my own pillow as I willed my shivering to cease and my heart rate to return to normal. My entire body felt swollen, hot and in desperate need of release, this was not a normal lust, "How does he make me feel this way?" I asked knowing that Draco would know exactly how I was feeling, I just had to look at his pyjama bottoms to know he knew.

"He's a master of lust and attraction, it's what he does." Draco pushed his sweat slick hair from his face, and I noticed his eyes were not for my face. Dawn shone in through the window making the room glow pink and red. Draco looked extremely good in the light, his hair and skin shone, his eyes burned like ice. Draco cleared his throat and shook his head as he tried to stop staring at my womanly bits but I'm pretty sure he was relieved it was womanly bits that were turning him on again. "Reuben knows two things: how to stay alive and how to seduce anyone he pleases."

"How," My voice was embarrassingly breathy, "How did he get into our dreams?"

"I don't know how he does it," He was moving towards me, but not like he knew he was doing it. It was then I realized I was sliding out of the bed. My eyes were drawn to his pyjama bottoms, my pulse sped even faster, my entire body seized up. Oh my.

"Stop!" Draco said suddenly, mere inches separated us, I could see his pulse thumping rapidly in his neck. "This is just the after affects of Reuben's power," He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to himself. I watched his lips move and licked my own wondering what he tasted like. "She's a muggle. She's a muggle. It's Reuben's power. She's a muggle," But even as he repeated his slightly insulting mantra his hands were reaching for my shirt, his fingers sliding under the hem.

Right about then it was as if a switch had been thrown. I was still in my head but my thoughts were secondary, it was all about the five senses. It was as if I was outside of myself just watching what was going on but at the same time I was _very_ much involved. His hands were everywhere, my top was gone, my bra disappeared. I reached around the bottom of his back and grabbed his shirt, I trailed it off over his head.

He shook his hair out of his face and grinned at me, an animalistic barring of teeth that I returned. He grabbed me, crushing my naked torso to his and smashing his mouth into mine with such force that I tasted blood. He stood up, bringing me with him, my feet were lifted off the ground and he threw me brusquely onto the bed, my head smacked off the headboard but I didn't care.

I laughed at him as he grabbed my pyjama bottoms and pulled them off. He snarled at me as I laughed and crawled on top of me. I reached and dug my fingers into the elastic of his bottoms, I pushed them down and watched his face as he was freed from their constraints.

I was unbearably hot, the feel of him pressed against my stomach sent me spasming, he began to grind against my belly and I squealed with need. He moved from me momentarily to pull his trousers off completely, I stared at him and felt my body burn. He was harder than was possible, thick, quivering and demanding.

The trousers were gone. He turned to me and let his eyes roam my body. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he licked his lips. I groaned eagerly spreading my legs just a little, inviting him. It was beyond lust and sex, I honestly felt if we didn't finish this I would die. We would die. I couldn't survive not having him, not when I was so close. He wrapped strong fingers around my ankles and pulled so that I slid down the bed and lay before him. His hands ran up my legs (I was vaguely glad I'd went to the bother of shaving) then pressed down on my thighs, spreading them, making room.

He placed his throbbing tip at my opening and pressed his forehead to mine, demanding I meet his gaze. His breath was heavy on my lips, his fingers digging deep into my thighs. I looked into his eyes and knew in that moment there was no going back, I could say no right now and he wouldn't care. The thought scared and thrilled me at the same time. I searched his face, my breathing was shallow and quick, I was nervous. Not nervous enough to stop but nervous enough that I began to wade through my fogged mind, a little bit of me came back. You'd be shook into reality too if it was your first time and you were staring into the eyes of someone obviously a little unhinged.

I was about to say 'Stop' or at least 'Please be gentle' when he slammed into me and all breath and thought was torn from my body. I was impossibly tight and he was anything but gentle, he forced himself deep inside of me, grunting with the effort. I called out and dug my nails into his back as he pulled out and slammed in again. It was sore, really sore but it was a good pain, a pain I could ride out and enjoy. His eyes burned with fierce intensity as he rode me, his hands grabbed and groped me, rubbed my breasts, kneaded my flesh until I could do nothing but scream.

He screamed too. Deep and wild. The sound sent my body into a spasming frenzy, I clenched around him and the action made him shudder completely. There was a tension rising in me, a heat that filled me more and more with every thrust. I felt like a cup about to overflow and suddenly with a final push from Draco I did. For a shining moment I was lost, screaming, pulling, writhing and then it was over. There was a hot rush inside me and Draco collapsed, shuddering and sweating on top of me.

We lay like that for a moment, with him limp but still inside me and then Draco slowly began to draw himself out of me. He moved off me but the bed didn't leave us much room, so he lay with the length of his body pressed to my side. He raised a hand and wiped tears I hadn't known were there from my cheeks with his thumb, I rolled over to put my back to him suddenly feeling horribly insecure.

Oh Jesus. I'd just lost my virginity to my kidnapper whom I'd known for less than three days. And the idiot award goes to…

I could feel myself shivering again, but this time I was just cold and feeling a tad nauseous. Draco moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, then he buried his face into my hair and kissed my neck softly. I relaxed immediately, his touch helped me breathe and gather myself. I wasn't sure if it was the Soulmate thing or tiredness or even the after affects of Reuben but somehow laying in Draco's arms felt right, I felt safe, I felt comfortable and I felt in a strange way complete.

A simultaneous contented sigh escaped from both of us and I smiled to myself. Soulmates? I could deal with that.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought my day couldn't get any worse when I woke up alone and feeling very ashamed of myself. I mean nothing can beat the feeling of guilt, embarrassment and utter vulnerability. Just thinking about my antics from the night before sent my cheeks into a violent attack of the blushes. My shame was definitely not lessened when I entered the kitchen and was faced with a bunch of strangers who all turned to look at me as if they knew something. I was pretty sure I knew what they knew and that they knew that I knew that they knew. My fears were confirmed when Ronald the ginger looked up at me over the rim of a brown tea-cup, smirked evilly and said, "Late night?"

I gave him a one fingered salute, decided not to be embarrassed and replied in a tone as scathing as I could managed (which considering my position was pretty damn scathing), "Yes actually. I was having sex." Amazingly I did _not _blush. I stalked towards the table of strange people who all stared at me with gob smacked expressions and pulled up a chair, I slumped down on it in my best 'your going to regret not getting me a car dad' slouch and glared at them all, "Well? What's the plan guys? Harry is there any more tea?" A quick scan of the room told me that Draco was not present. Well goody.

A redheaded man in a strange coat with scales grinned brightly, "Well I, for one, like her; she's got spunk. Harry get the lady some tea!"

Harry was already setting a mug in front of me although his expression was not exactly bright. Rather, if I'm not mistaken, he looked a tad disgusted. I snatched the mug and poured my own tea from the pot.

"I agree." Said my fans identical twin, they were matching right down to the jacket, "At least someone apart from Bill is getting some,"

Bill went a bit red and Fleur chuckled in a deeply french and sexy manor. Hell, even I was aroused. She was good. Although arousing me wasn't hard lately. One night of monkey love and I'm becoming a rampant slut. Oh well.

"Fred! George!" A plump ginger woman who was, for some bizarre reason, wearing a flowery apron, admonished with an unnervingly threatening glare. "Molly Weasley dear," She turned to me apologetically, "Please ignore my sons,"

I was still staring at the apron. I mean… Why? I just sort of half shrugged at her and took a sip of tea, "Naomi. Kidnapped."

Taking Molly Weasley's lead the others in the room began introducing themselves. Obviously all ignoring my 'kidnapped' statement. Lets brush over the technicalities shall we? Great!

"Arthur Weasley," Was balding on top but what little hair he had was as red as all the other Weasley's. Some people are just cursed.

"Remus Lupin," I recognised from somewhere but couldn't figure out where. He was worn but handsome with tired blue eyes framed by crows feet and a weary smile.

"Tonks," Had pink hair and by the way she was looking at Remus I figured it wasn't just me and Bill who were getting some.

"Minerva McGonagal," Struck the fear of God into me with thin lips, a severe bun and a look in her eyes that said if she could cane me she would.

"Kingsley Shacklebot," Reminded me strangely of the guy who plays Blade (you know… The movie?), only in less leather. He spoke in low gravely tones and I badly wanted him to set me on his bicep. Somehow I refrained.

And that was it. If this was the whole order then I couldn't see these guys being much protection against The Dark Lord. Except perhaps Blade. He looked like a man who could kick ass when required. But the rest of them…I mean… they were eating buttered scones. Buttered scones! That does not inspire confidence in warfare.

I nodded at them all and gulped at my tea convulsively. Eventually I asked, "So… Where's Draco?" Everybody exchanged glances that made me want to squirm. But dammit seventeen is the age of consent and fuck them if I consented! "Fine. Whatever." I slammed my mug down and flipped Ronald off again. It made me feel better. Plus he was probably the person who went running his mouth about my sex life. It was weird thinking I now had a sex life. Well a sexual experience. And my what an experience it was. I picked up the teacup again just to have something to do with my hands. The kitchen was unbearably quiet as if no one knew quite what to say. I stared at them all, refusing to examine the tabletop like someone who was ashamed of themselves would. I was not going to show these people weakness. Plus that would make things more embarrassing. People can only embarrass you if you let them. A personal motto of mine since this morning.

I was praising any god that would listen for my decision to dress before I came downstairs. To be sitting here in my pyjamas would just be too humiliating for words. But I was dressed. My trusty jeans and a white wife beater of Hermione's. She informed me she only wore it under dress shirts and never as a top in itself, I personally don't understand this. Maybe in the magical world wife beaters are a fashion faux pas? Well I think it looks pretty damn good on me. Also I decided against brushing my hair, it was extremely ruffled and wavy looking, that kind of 'just rolled out of bed', sex-kitten look that I can never achieve when I try. I'd been pleased with it at the time but now I was thinking maybe sex-kitten wasn't such a good thing. But hell for someone who'd spent their night being dream molested by a vampire then fully molested by their Soulmate at dawn I was looking pretty damn good. I even had that glow that I thought was a sexually active person myth. You know the type of thing to trick us virgins into loosing our knickers.

McGonagal was probably just sniffing at me because she hasn't experienced this glow in at least a century.

I kicked my bare feet onto the table top and leant into Harry who was sitting on my right, I put my head close to his ear and asked loudly enough for everyone to hear anyway, "Is there a reason they're staring rather than talking? Is there a language barrier I should no about?"

George snorted with laughter and Molly stared at my feet in horror.

Harry glanced at me sideways, cleared his throat and murmured, "No. No language barrier."

"Good." I drained the last of my tea and set my cup down for good. "Now that I've established you guys understand basic English let us get some things straight, I was kidnapped, I have been tortured by your big bad Dark Lord, now I'm being held captive here. I want to go home. I thought this meeting was called so you guys could sort that out, not so you could all stare at me like some sort of freak. It's called sexual intercourse. I'm assuming you all know what it is? If you would like a diagram then hand me some paper and a pen, I'll sort that out. But really I'm hoping it's not such a distant concept that you're all going to spend the whole day watching me like I'm the cure for fricken cancer. Any questions? Any diagrams required?"

There was a moment of stunned silence then Fleur, bless her soul, spoke. "I require no… diagram? Oui?" She turned to Bill, "Bill?" Although it sounded kind of like 'Bile' when she said it.

"No," He coughed, "No diagram,"

Fred and George grinned, "Us either," They highfived.

I turned to Ron, "Get me some paper Ronald, I'll get you up to speed,"

It was his turn to flip me off. His mother quickly slapped him on the back of the head. "OW!" he grunted glaring at her and rubbing his injury.

"Well." McGonagal's voice was just as brisk as her appearance, "I think I've heard quite enough of your cheek young lady." She turned the full force of her ice gaze on me and I smiled blandly at her. She reminded me of my grandmother, underfed and evil yet nevertheless over the hill and closer to the grave than the womb. Although considering the past forty-eight hours of my life so was I. Not old though. "We are all here to help you Miss Thompson and if you are unable to be civilized then you will have to be sent away and we will discuss a way to do it without your input. I hope I've made myself clear?"

"As mud,"

It was at that moment Draco appeared in the kitchen doorway. He looked rather delicious. So delicious in fact that at the mere sight of him standing there, outlined in the shadows of the hallway, dressed in a monochrome outfit of black dress trousers, a black shirt and shiny black shoes with his near silver hair gleaming, my whole body seemed to just seize up. Oh my.

He nodded at everybody and then his eyes met mine for the briefest moment and I almost passed out. This was not a normal lust. Definitely not. And by the way he was clutching the door frame I knew he felt it too. Dear, dear. This would _never _do.

"Come in Mr Malfoy," McGonagal ordered in a tut-tutting tone of a disapproving elder. She didn't seem to notice the sudden peak in sexual tension. "There is a seat beside Professor Lupin,"

Draco clutched the doorframe and shook his head in two sharp jerks. I understood why. If I hadn't been sitting down I'm sure my knees would have given way. It was a miracle he was still standing.

No one seemed to understand why he wasn't moving except, surprisingly, Professor Lupin who was going very red in the face as he witnessed our hormonal nightmare.

He was clutching the doorframe so tightly that the toned muscles of his arms were straining against his shirt, I wanted very badly to rub the fabric of that shirt, to run my tongue along the oh-so pale skin beneath it. That's when I fell backwards of my chair. I yelped as I hit the ground and Harry was suddenly there grabbing my bare arms to pull me up but the minute he touched my flesh he jumped back as if shocked.

"She shocked me!" He gasped as I rubbed my goose pimpled arms and stayed sitting on the floor, I don't think my legs would have held me if I'd attempted to get up. "It was like an electric shock!"

Everyone was on their feet staring at me as if unsure what to do. McGonagal snatched a tea towel from the counter top and passed it to Harry, "Wrap that around your hand and help her up Potter," She demanded and Harry did as she said. I tried speaking but my voice came out in a croak. I could feel Draco so near, feel the energy of his body dancing along my skin like electricity. Harry took me carefully by the arm, the tea towel was roughened with use and washing, it rubbed along my flesh and I gasped. So did Draco.

Pulling me up using one hand wasn't working for Harry. I was just a lump of weight. So with a look of someone readying themselves he grabbed my other arm without protection, he'd prepared himself for the shock this time and didn't jerk away but barley. He helped me back onto my chair and when he'd sat back down I knew that he was hiding something embarrassing under the table. Something Draco and my lust had passed onto him through the shock if you know what I mean. I took a few deep breaths and tried to sort my head out. This Soulmate thing was fucked up. Someone, I think it was Lupin, pulled up a chair beside me and helped Draco into it. The minute he sat down I grabbed his hand and the lust subsided. It was strange but I could breathe again. I'd kind of expected it to explode if we touched but it didn't, it felt like waves were residing from the shore.

"What just happened here?" Ronald asked staring at us all in awe and it was Hermione who answered.

"Soulmates," She said, "I was reading up on it," She explained as everyone turned to her, "It must have been an amplification of your power when you both…" She blushed a little, "Consummated your bond last night." We both glared at her. Draco's thumb was making circles on back of my hand, not as if he was being romantic but as if he was gaining strength from just touching me. "Really," She said earnestly, "You both already know that you feel each others strong emotions? Or physical pains? Well wouldn't that mean that hypothetically if you were both feeling the same thing it would become amplified?" Sorry what? "I mean… for example if you were both feeling extremely angry then you Naomi would feel Draco's rage and become angrier and in turn fuel his rage with the doubled rage in you?"

This was all very confusing but strangely it made sense. "So what your saying," I ventured as Draco commenced in running a hand along my arm, "Is that when Draco came in I thought he was looking hot and he thought I was looking hot, so my lust was doubled because Draco was feeling lusty too? And that meant he got more lusty so I got more lusty and it just kept going until I fell of my chair?"

Hermione nodded still red in the face, "If you want to put it that way then yes,"

"Then how come Harry here has got a boner too?" I asked and Harry choked.

"Do not!"

"Oh you so do. Either that or you have a gun in your pocket,"

I'd never seen anyone go puce so quickly. There was a stunned silence then Hermione answered, "Magical overflow? You were feeling such a powerful emotion that when Harry touched your skin the power flowed from you to him?"

Harry buried his face in his hands muttering "Warm, happy place. Warm, happy place," As Fred and George collapsed in silent laughter.

"Now that we've established that," Draco spoke his first words of the day, "Lets figure out how to control this. We can't go into fits of rage or passion everywhere and anywhere. We have to find a way not to amplify our emotions unless necessary."

I nodded, "Agreed. And also lets establish when I'm getting to go home to get my own stuff. No offence Hermione but apart from the wife beater we don't exactly share tastes."

She didn't take offence.

So we finally got to work. Parchment and quills were handed out and everybody jotted down ideas. Draco and I tried holding hands but we're both right handed so we ended up just touching arms.

It was during the brain storming session that Draco piped up, "Oh yes and Voldemort has now figured out I'm in league with the order and has put a price on my head. Just thought you guys should know,"

My gut froze. Just like that. I knew we were dead, simply too stupid to lay down.

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagal gasped, "How did this happen?"

"Well he asked where Naomi was and my answer wasn't sufficient. So I apparated the hell out of there and… I think he's caught on."

"Can he find us here?" I asked wondering if the gut-wrenching fear I was feeling was a by-product of Soulmate amplification.

"No." McGonagal answered briskly, "Your safe as long as you are here."

"How can you be sure?"

"We have a secret keeper."

"Oh it all makes sense now," I sneered and Draco took my hand and squeezed. Soulmate amplification. It's a bitch.

Molly stood up looking too pale and smoothing her apron compulsively, "I'll put on the roast,"

Why did I feel like I'd be sitting down to my last supper? Oh yeah, an evil dark lord was trying to kill me. Pass the gravy.


	8. Chapter 8

The good news was I was getting my clothes back. Fred and George, who confessed a skill for breaking and entering, were going to my house at midnight to collect my things. I'd made them a list of the stuff I definitely didn't want left behind, they'd turned their noses up at my request for my leopard print clutch bag and matching neck scarf but to hell with them. If I was going to die I was going down with my clutch. I'd also drawn them a floor plan of my house, indicated to them the areas of the house my parents were likely to be occupying and told them where the spare key is kept. Who'd have thought I'd ever be helping burgle my own home?

The bad news? The hummer was no more. Draco had already abandoned it in a parking lot and tonight Kingsley was going to take it out of the city and burn it out. It was useless now anyway, too easy to track.

Remus had organised a car to come pick us up and bring us to Bite. But of course we couldn't get picked up from Grimmauld Place and thus give away our top secret location, instead we were two streets away, loitering outside a chemist. Sneaky little buggers we are.

"I'm a bit cold. When's the taxi getting here?" I asked rubbing my chilly arms. So I looked cute but the wife beater really wasn't cold resistant. Yeah you heard. No fancy corset and leathers tonight because Draco, the stupid fool, had blown his double agent role to the Dark Lord and none of us thought that old Voldie would be alright with us popping back to the manor for costumes.

"The car should be arriving any moment now," Remus checked his watch and glanced up and down the street anxiously, "Any moment."

"If I get magically murdered because your stupid taxi is late then I'm coming back to haunt you," I told him pleasantly. The sun was setting, painting the sky a delightful shade of magenta but none-the-less not exactly warming me down to my toes, "The same thing applies if I die from phenomena by the way,"

"Do you ever shut up?" Draco snarled but he was wearing a jacket so he could go fuck himself.

"Do you ever not kidnap people?"

"We are not having this conversation again."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

So sex and intimate touching in front of strangers hadn't exactly brought us closer together emotionally. But hey, I didn't expect to shag and then fall deeply in love. I mean hello, what is this? Shakespeare? No.

"Remus have you ever kidnapped anyone?" I asked moving to stand beside the werewolf man and shoving Soulmate boy out of the way to do so.

"No?" He gave me a look that very obviously questioned my sanity.

"Just checking,"

Draco shoved me. I think he'd been trying to resist but in fairness I had given him my back. I stumbled forward. "Oh you didn't just do that." I made to jump at him but Remus, with superhuman reflexes might I add, managed to grab my waist and pulled me, struggling, off the ground. I flailed helplessly in his arms for a moment before sullenly going limp.

"I hate you both."

"Here's our ride." Remus declared without setting me down. "Now behave. Both of you,"

Our ride was in fact a long, beautiful, Bentley limousine. I stared at it in awe, no longer bothered by the fact I was being held a foot off the ground by an aging man-wolf. I mean some things, like fancy limos, just take priority. Draco stormed forward and flung himself into the back of the limo, Remus carried me to the door and chucked me inside. I landed, an ungraceful heap, on the cars shag pile carpet and loved it.

"Are you sure you've never kidnapped anyone?" I asked and Remus nodded as the driver closed the door behind him. "Is that champagne?" I gasped pointing at the ice bucket, I crawled over to it and pulled out the chilled bottle, "My God it is!" Further inspection, "Is that a mini bar?" More scuttling, "My God it is!… Are those cocktail sausages? My God they are!"

Draco stared at me, "Are you truly so uncultured?" He sneered. I just glared at him and continued trying to physically pull the cork out of the champagne while simultaneously unscrew the top of a mini bottle of cider with my teeth. "You're not planning on getting drunk are you?" Draco asked watching me in disgust. I nodded and gave the cork a mighty wrench, it popped out and champagne began to bubble and froth out of the spout, I let the cider fall to the ground and commenced in lapping up the flowing drink.

"Aren't you?" I asked finally when the bottle had calmed down.

"No?"

"So you're going to let fang boy suck your blood… completely sober? God help you son." I took a swig of champagne but then found the bottle being wrestled from my grip by Remus. "Hey!" I fought back but the man is indecently strong. It must be the wolf thing. "What are you doing?" He poured the champagne out the window and closed the mini-bar.

"You're seventeen Naomi. It's illegal for you to drink." He said it so calmly. Like he wasn't crazy and cruel.

"Oh whatever!" I gasped. I mean come on! "So mister morals I'm old enough to be brought to a nightclub where the creature of the night is going to guzzle my blood and old enough to face down an evil dark lord but your not going to let me have a glass of champagne?"

"I don't recall a glass." He raised his eyebrows at me and I knew the battle was lost.

I took a seat at the other end of the limo from the two men on my hate list and stared out the window trying to find my trip in a Bentley limo fun, but I really couldn't muster the enthusiasm.

"I think that's really stupid." I said finally.

"What is?" Remus asked whilst Draco pleaded, "Just let me die." whilst staring at the ceiling.

"The whole age thing." I said ignoring Draco and focusing on Remus, "I mean right now I'm old enough that I could get married, have kids, drive a car but I'm not allowed to drink? I mean that's really stupid." Remus opened his mouth and I held up a hand, "Don't interrupt furry. Did you know that Britain has the biggest binge drinking rate in the whole of Europe? Yeah. That's right. And they're allowed to drink in Italy when they're like four years old."

"I know-,"

"No I don't think you do. I think that if-,"

"Naomi please shut up." Draco actually sounded genuinely suicidal.

"Draco please die," Maybe if I asked nicely he would?

"I hope Reuben hits an artery with you." Boy, some people are just tetchy.

"I hope he turns you on."

Draco turned slightly pink and I couldn't help but be pleased with myself. Naomi one, Draco nil.

I stared out the window, my enthusiasm for conversation lost, and watched London zoom by the window. But the further into central London we got the less scenery zoomed and the more it crawled. Inner-city traffic. It's a bitch.

Hundreds of people were crowding the pavements, pushing past each other with umbrellas decorating the space above their heads like multicoloured, hexagonal, clouds warding of a fresh pattering of rain. The roads were grid locked with people going home from work and I couldn't help but sigh a little bit. I mean what I wouldn't give to have been able to hop out of this stupid limo, that was receiving many an admiring glance, and just get lost in the crowds again like I would have been able to do a few days ago. What I wouldn't give to have no one trying to kill me and no Soulmate to hate my guts. What I wouldn't give to take back my virginity and save it for someone who actually deserves it. This was worse than the drunken fumble of hands I'd expected to loose it during, I had actually had sex with someone who detested me, who hated everything about me. Someone who I hated a little back. Not only that but I wasn't able to run away from him and never look at him again, in fact he was sitting opposite me in a limo and unless one of us was murdered we were going to be living together for a very long time. Eternity even.

Would I ever be able to just go home? I mean I was a kidnapping victim now, I was big news, would my life ever completely go back to normal? Would the Dark Lord ever just sit back and let me do my a levels? It was a tad depressing I was probably going to miss my prom, I'd already bought my frock and paid my bit of the limo money. I'd been so excited about getting a limo to prom and now here I was in the mother of all limos and I would rather have been anywhere else. Well almost anywhere, back in that dungeon not so much.

The glass of the window was cool and moist against my forehead, I had my flesh pressed against the window and still none of the normal, mortal, people outside would see me through the tinted glass. I was in a way lost to normality and it sucked ass. I wondered briefly how my friends would react when I tried to explain my new living situation to them and by living situation I mean forever. How would they fair on the subject of eternal youth? Or a magical world? Or an evil dark lord? It didn't bare to think about. They'd probably ship me off to a loony bin.

My breath fogged the window and I breathed heavier until I had enough area to draw on with my finger tip. I made a paw print with the heel of my hand and my knuckles, it was a nifty trick I'd picked up in primary school, it was a mark I'd left on school buses for years until it became uncool to draw on bus windows and then I'd stopped.

"What are you crying over now?" Draco snapped me out of my memoirs and I stared at him unaware until that moment that I was crying.

I wiped my eyes quickly and turned back to the window, I so could not be bothered with him anymore.

"Well you can stop your moping," He continued and I felt the first risings of anger in my stomach, "Tears aren't going to do us much good are they? Grow up for Gods sake."

"Shut up." I snarled as my face began to burn with not only embarrassment but hot, heavy rage.

"I'm the one who should be crying! Stuck to you of all people! You are the most annoying, whiny person I have ever met and you're supposed to be my Soulmate? That's a laugh! You're a muggle, a sad excuse for a human being at all! You barely deserve to wipe the dirt of my shoes and I'm being told I'm bound to you for all eternity? I would rather die. I would rather the dark lord take me and destroy me!" His eyes were burning with rage and the unfairness of it all, "STOP CRYING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CRY?"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" I yelled at him even though I was practically in hysterics now.

"Mr Malfoy-," Reuben tried to cut in but Draco ignored him and continued yelling at me, his pointed face burning red in his passion.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE CRYING! YOU'RE WEAK NAOMI! FUCKING WEAK!-"

"SHUT UP!"

"- YOU'RE A DISGUSTING, WEAK, EMBARASSING EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! AND I TOUCHED YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING THAT FELT? MY SKIN STILL FEELS AS IF IT WANTS TO CRAWL OF MY BONES AND ROT! YOU ARE REPULSIVE TO ME! THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE- HELL YOUR BREATHING!- IT MAKES ME WANT TO CLAW AT MY EARS! THE SIGHT OF YOU MAKES ME WITH TO DIG OUT MY EYES AND THE MEMORY OF TOUCHING YOU MAKES ME WANT TO CUT OFF MY HANDS!"

"Mr Malfoy!" Lupin admonished but I barely heard him. My ears were ringing with Draco's words and I felt myself slipping inside myself, folding away until all that was left was fury. How dare he speak to me that way? How dare he! Who did he think he was to talk to me like that? Did he think I set out to seduce him? Did he think I lusted after his body? Did he think that the fact he didn't lust after mine would hurt me? Was he so self involved? How dare he! How dare he treat me this way! How dare he treat anybody this way?

In that moment I knew true rage, true hate and I screamed. I put every ounce of pain and anger I was feeling into the sound and the noise was awesome. My voice wasn't my voice at all, it was so loud, so unbearably loud. It reminded me more of an animalistic roar than of my own voice and at the same time it was totally me, totally what it should have been.

The noise itself was the first sign that my scream was not a normal one, the second sign was the explosion. The windows of the limos shattered with a tremendous smash, glass flew everywhere, Remus grabbed Draco and threw him to the floor, trying to protect him from the speeding, razor-sharp, shards.. I felt the glass cutting up my face and I didn't care, I screamed more. I wanted the destruction, I wanted the release. It was the same feeling I got when frustration drove me to destroying plates or kicking doors. My dad had got me a punching bag to save money when I flew into rages but punching the bag had never been enough to sate me, it didn't break and therefore it wasn't enough.

The tears streamed down my face as I screamed and I knew that there weren't enough things in the world to destroy. The whole limo was shaking, shuddering, the steel of the car groaned and cracked under my power. I was vaguely aware that people were screaming, our faceless driver had abandoned us and the limo, all three tonnes of it, was starting to rise into the air.

I felt someone grab my shoulders, I stared at Draco as I yelled and saw my fury in his eyes. Soulmate amplification had struck again but Draco didn't scream, Draco didn't destroy because unlike me Draco stored up emotion. He had his own, personal, rage too, I could feel it, caress it deep within him but Draco bottled things up, he always bottled. He'd never broken a door down in a fit or thrown a bedside table from a second floor window. He knew how to swallow his rage, how to hide it and so he didn't become a slave to the destruction. He shook my shoulders and when that didn't work he did the only thing he could think of and my connections with him were so complete that I knew his next move didn't repulse him, didn't disgust him the way he claimed it would. He wanted to be repulsed as he kissed me, but he wasn't.

He covered my squealing mouth with his and ate down the sound, ate at my mouth as if he'd eat me from the mouth down and he muffled my scream. Calmness washed over me in waves and I felt my rage become submerged and powerless. His touch calmed the anger just as it had calmed the lust earlier in the day.

The limo dropped from its position three feet above the road and Draco stumbled as we hit earth. The steel stopped groaning but the screams of our audience continued.

"Apparate!" I heard Lupin gasp before a loud popping noise. I opened my eyes, realising they'd been closed, and saw Lupin was gone. Draco forced me back on the seat, wrapping his arms tight around me, his tongue still pulsing in my mouth and then with a pop everything became black.

I felt as though I was being squeezed through a too tight tube, with Draco pressed tightly to me, my eyes felt like they would pop out of my skull and I couldn't draw enough breath to cry out. But it only lasted a moment and then we arrived, sprawled on the floor of Reuben's living room.

Draco was on top of me, his mouth still pressed to mine as I tried to breathe, tried to recover from my first teleporting experience. He raised his hands cupping my face in his large palms and he continued to kiss me until a distant door opened and Reuben's voice gasped, "Mon Dieu! What has happened?"

Draco rolled off of me and I sat up, black ribbons streamed through my vision and I fell back against the carpet, gasping and shaking in exhaustion.

Draco scuttled towards me, pulling at my shoulders and trying to help me sit up, "Someone get her water!" He yelled before very nearly swooning himself. He pulled my upper body onto his knees and patted my face as if he very much wanted to slap me until I came through. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again I was laying in a large bed with a cold flannel across my forehead. That had been one long blink.

"They were arguing," Lupin's voice sounded distant and tinny, "He said some rough things and she got angry, she went into some sort of rage. The limo damn near collapsed in on itself, the windows shattered and we began levitating. I think she would have killed us all but when he kissed her it was as if he drained the power from her. A street full of muggles saw, I'm not sure if they saw us apparate but they damn well saw the limo float. I tried stunning her but the spell just bounced, it was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

I blinked again. This time when I opened my eyes Draco was at on a chair beside the bed with his head in his hands, sleeping I think. I felt weak but definitely better. I was able to sit up and rest my back against the headboard. I was in the biggest bed I'd ever seen, it was all deep red and black silks with a gold throw and a dark mahogany footboard. The headboard probably matched but I didn't turn my head to check. The rest of the room was painted black with gold, oriental designs, it should have made the room seem small but it was so huge that the colour didn't matter. Draco raised his face from his palms and blinked sleep from his eyes, "How are you feeling?" He asked and I just shrugged.

"Where is Reuben?"

"With Lupin, he'll be in here soon. He's been checking up on you every half hour."

"I didn't know he cared,"

The silence stretched between us, thick and uncomfortable. I took to stroking the silk of the duvet cover as something to do then something struck me, "Since when was I wearing pyjamas?"

"You threw up all over your clothes, so Reuben got you changed into those." So I'd vomited and couldn't remember it. It was like waking up after a really bad night on the sauce.

"Sorry what?"

"Don't worry, some woman changed you. He wasn't leeching over your body whilst you were unconscious."

"Oh great, some random lady cleaned up my vomit and saw me naked. Well that's just peachy."

Draco just looked at me and the silence was back. "Look," He said finally, "That stuff I said in the limo-,"

"I don't care." I snapped and I really didn't. I didn't want to hear his excuses or his apologies, in actual fact I just wanted him gone. Just wanted him to leave so I could curl up under Reuben's covers and pretend I was home.

"But-,"

"I'm pretty tired. So if you could leave that would be great."

He glared at me and stood up, "Fine. I'll send Reuben in." He said it like it should have been a threat but I just waved a hand at him.

"Bye."

He left and I slid back down into the covers and let the numbness I was feeling overwhelm me. Nothing felt quite real, my head was feeling a bit light and floaty and I didn't even notice when the vampire came in. That had to be a bad sign.

"Ma Cherie," Reuben flopped onto the edge of the bed and smiled at me, a broad smile that flashed his fangs, "You have awakened! At last! How are you feeling?"

"Tired but better," I said honestly, I sat up again, "Thanks for letting me use your bed or whatever."

Reuben dismissed my gratitude with a flick of his pale hand. Tonight the vampire was dressed in a silver jacket with large black buckles and baggy, cream, linen trousers that creased as he curled up beside me, like a contented cat. He reached a hand out to me and took to stroking my hair as if I were a prized pet. I scowled at him and tried to shuffle away but he just laughed, a deep stomach jerking laugh, and let his hand fall to the pillows. See, I'm harmless. Yeah right.

"We must discuss what happened, cherie," Reuben rolled onto his back and stared up at me with his black eyes that looked blind in the alabaster glory of his face. "You broke my limousine,"

"I would offer to pay for it but… well I'm kind of broke-,"

"Non, non!" Reuben chuckled, "That is not what I mean! The question I am raising is 'how?'. How does a girl of no magical ability do what you did? It is true that when suffering great emotion witches or wizards can often perform accidental magic. But you, Naomi, are not a witch and this should not have happened."

"Maybe I am a witch and you guys just missed me?" Ever hopeful, that's me. But Reuben just shook his head.

"Non, you are no witch." Darn, "However, I feel I have devised a reasonable explanation for what happened,"

"I'm all ears," And I was. I mean it's not everyday a girl levitates a limousine with her mind.

"I asked myself, how is this possible? How could a muggle girl do this? Then I realised perhaps this is not the question I should be trying to answer. The question perhaps should be: what happens when a muggle is bonded to a wizard? If it is true that you complete each other then what do you both gain from the bonding? Perhaps dear Naomi you gained magical powers?" I almost punched the air in victory but then he continued, "But this of course is impossible," I unclenched my disappointed fist, "But then it struck me, for the past few days you have been absorbing magic."

"Huh?"

"You have been absorbing the magic of those around you… maybe absorbing is the wrong phrase?" Reuben looked thoughtful and clucked his tongue, "It would not be true to say you have stealing magic from those around you, rather you have been duplicating it. You have been taking the power of the witches and wizards around you and copying it inside yourself."

I couldn't help but smile a little, "So basically I'm magic now?"

"It is not your magic Naomi," Reuben reminded looking suddenly and uncharacteristically stern, "I believe that this is the reason you so easily lost control of it. It is my belief that to become dependant on the magic you replicate would be a grave mistake for, if my estimations are correct, the borrowed magic is but temporary. I believe that if you were to try to use magic now you would be unable to, as you have already used the large reservoir of power that has been building for the past few days."

I stared at him. My temples were suddenly throbbing, I massaged them and concentrated very hard "I think I get it," I pondered until I felt I had some sort of comprehension of what was going on. Reuben watched me patiently, he had taken to stroking my temples for me, I was going to push him away then figured 'heh, he's hot, my temples hurt, why not'. "So you're saying I can copy magic when I'm around it but the magic can be used up. So magical people sort of charge me up like a battery? And I can use up the energy. So I'm like a rechargeable battery. But it's not my magic so I'm going to find it very hard, probably impossible, to control."

"Oui." He looked pleased, "You have grasped the situation well, ma cherie."

"Do I absorb stuff from you?"

"I am not a wizard."

"But you're magical right? So do I?"

"I can not be sure,"

"Ok."

"Are you feeling better, cherie?" He was still stroking my temples, his black eyes look unnaturally concerned and I nodded.

"I'm feeling pretty much A ok."

"Good," Reuben stood up, he didn't say anything but suddenly the door opened and Remus came in followed by Draco, "Now we can seal our alliance, oui?"

Oh dear.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd fallen off the bed again and Reuben was beginning to look a little exasperated. Although exasperated was probably the wrong word for the vampire, his pouting face reminded me more of a displeased kitten. Although this kitten had fangs, mind-control powers and a taste for my blood.

"Cherie," He sighed as I climbed back onto the bed doing breathing exercises, "I admit I enjoy a chase but if you are to scream and roll off the bed every time I try to touch you we shall be here all night,"

"Sorry," But I wasn't really. I really didn't want him biting into my neck. I have a phobia of needles, such a bad phobia that it took two nurses holding me down and another with the needle to actually take my blood the last time my untrusting doctor suspected me of pregnancy. Reuben had two needles in his mouth. Big, triangular, bloodstained needles. I so did not want those near my neck. Bloodstained? Yes. Draco had already donated his lot and was sitting at the end of the bed watching me scornfully. I'd demanded he go first, in fact I'd double dared him. I hadn't expected him to actually do it, I'd been hopeful we'd argue so much that the time for blood donation would pass.

"It only hurts a little," He told me for the zillionth time, "And even then it's more of a background sting. It's actually quite pleasant."

I ignored him and tried to concentrate on how attractive I found Reuben. I found him very attractive and if he had been going to simply kiss my neck I would have been fine with it but no amount of sex appeal makes bleeding me OK.

"Ok." I took a deep breath and shuffled towards the vampire on my knees. I swept my hair to one side and bared my neck, "Do it," I closed my eyes tight. I heard him move and couldn't help it; I squealed and fell backwards, scrambling until I fell on the floor again. The back of my head was beginning to bruise from hitting the ground so often and with each fresh bang Draco got grumpier and grumpier.

"If she keeps up this childishness I am going to loose my mood," Reuben complained churlishly to Draco, "Our alliance is based on the agreement that I shall taste you both at least once a month. If she does not donate tonight then you have forfeited the terms!"

"I'll hold her down," Draco offered and I glared at him.

"I don't need held down!" But after two more trips off the bed I had to agree that I probably did.

"I do not wish to force this upon her," Reuben was definitely sulking, "That would taste of rape and I do not care for such things," He collapsed against his numerous pillows and cleaned his teeth of the last of Draco's blood with his tongue. When he had finished he said, "I am not happy." In a most unhappy way.

"It wouldn't be rape. I consent to being held down." I pointed out, "Can't rape the willing."

"Yes but the actual bite would be like rape to you." Reuben didn't look at me as he said it. I think he was mad at me. Oh well.

"Not really. It's just I don't like sharp things and your fangs well they look pretty sharp. Once you get stuck in there it's fine." I tried to sound enthusiastic but couldn't quite manage it.

"Rape," Reuben grumbled petulantly.

"Well you know what? The deal wasn't that you'd enjoy the blood letting Reuben. So you can't break our alliance because you refuse to have me held down while it's done,"

Reuben didn't respond but Draco looked at me in shock. I sniffed at him, "What? You thought that because I'm new to this gig I wouldn't understand these little details? I'm not stupid."

Draco's face dissolved back into what was becoming his usual expression; a sour sneer and he stood up, then approached the bed. "I'll hold you down then."

"Great." But my voice didn't sound like it was great. What was I getting myself into? I had just practically ordered to be restrained whilst my neck was bled and tricked the vampire into doing it. I was like a blood donning harlot. I took a few deep breaths to calm my thundering heart. Draco climbed onto the bed, I yelped and tried to do my roll thing but he was too quick, he shot at me like lightning and unable to get into a good, restraining position right away simply collapsed on top of me. The air rushed out of me with a heartfelt 'Oof!' I wondered absently if this was what a cow felt like when it was heading to slaughter. Well at least I wasn't going to end up a burger, that's always a bright side.

I struggled, I couldn't help it. The logical part of my brain was telling me to be still because this was what I'd asked for but the rest of me was screaming 'TRAPPED!'. But Draco was stronger than me, he just was. So my struggling didn't really work. The next few moments passed in a blur and then I realised Draco was now sitting on his knees behind me, pinning my wrists to the bed and Reuben was straddling my body and licking a clean line along my neck.

I felt his tongue; a hot, wet thing on my flesh and my mind just went blank. I completely disappeared into myself and it wasn't pretty, it wasn't anything. I felt empty. Fearless, emotionless, gone. There was a warm tingling on my left arm and I heard Draco say, "Our marks, they're glowing." Then Reuben bit down. There was a sharp, immediate pain and I gasped. Suddenly I wasn't quite so empty, I could feel his mouth, his teeth, his tongue exploring the wound on my neck and it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

The room was excruciatingly quiet; the sounds of Draco's breathing, Reuben's delicate sucking and my erratic moaning echoed through an eerie stillness. Erratic moaning? Yeah. Embarrassing, huh.

Reuben was holding himself in a push up position above me as he drank, but he'd positioned bits of him against bits of me and was, well… thrusting. It was very pleasant.

"You've had enough." Draco's voice was tight with anger, his nails dug into my arms and I groaned, and it was not a groan of pain exactly. Reuben didn't react, he just kept going. My head began to feel a little fuzzy and I wasn't sure if it was blood loss or a the writhing. A few days ago if someone had told me I would be getting held down by a beautiful blonde boy whilst a vampire sucked my blood and stimulated me sexually… I probably would have punched them in the nose… But it was very much a reality.

My hips were moving all on their own, Reuben and I found a rhythm that was _très _pleasing for everyone involved, even Draco.

"Stop it!" His hands were shaking on my arms, our marks glowed so brightly that they were giving of a light of their own in the black room. You see the annoying thing about this whole me writhing with the beautiful undead is that I want to continue doing it and at the same time know it is very, very wrong. It reminded me of times when I drink a lot of vodka and get very 'aroused' and suddenly that guy I don't fancy suddenly becomes an Adonis and I know I shouldn't push him up against the wall but it just feels so right…

I began to feel very hot. It was like I was a cup and with every suckle and thrust I was being filled up. My body began to spasm, my hands turned into fists and I decided it was definitely time to stop. I was aware that Draco had let go of my arms mere seconds before his fist was buried in the back of Reuben's head.

The impact of the punch caused Reuben's jaw to clench. For a second I couldn't feel anything then the pain set in and I screamed. My neck felt hot, hot and sticky. I could feel blood gushing from the wound. There was too much blood; everything was happening too fast. Within seconds my vision had a fuzzy black lining. I felt a vague sense of panic build in my gut. Reuben was sitting up staring at my neck in horror. He spat a small lump of flesh out into his palm and I can't be sure but I think he got even paler.

I tried to talk. I think I was trying to say 'Help' but I couldn't form words. Draco was above me, clasping his own neck but his wasn't bleeding. It just hurt. My eyelids were so heavy, so very heavy. I giggled then felt horribly nauseous.

"Naomi! Naomi stay awake!" He was staring at my neck, his pale skin was tinged with green, "God damn it do something!"

Reuben pushed Draco aside, "Mon ami… why are you not in agony?" I think he was talking to Draco.

"She's not so I'm not. I think she's beyond pain. I think she's lost too much blood. Oh my God look at all this blood! Look what you've done!"

"What I have done?" Reuben's black eyes flashed angrily.

Oh dear God, they were going to argue whilst I bled to death. Well that was just peachy. My eyes fluttered shut. I'm pretty sure I heard Draco screaming and then with the final thought 'Ah so this is what it's like to die' I did one of those long blinks I've become so good at.

When I opened my eyes everything was black. Someone was curled around my body, spooning me, and even though I couldn't see I knew it was Draco, I could feel it. Sense him. My face was in his chest and his arms were tight around me. Needless to say I was very confused.

I raised a hand and touched my neck. The skin was perfectly smooth, perfectly healed. Weird, huh? There was a moment of relief and then I was awash with a gut-wrenching terror as to how close I'd come.

"Naomi?" Instead of letting go of me his arms tightened, he pulled me even closer to his body and into a tight hug and I let him. I was so damned shaken that I actually hugged him back, taking from his warmth whatever comfort I could. "How do you feel? Are you OK?"

If I hadn't been sure he was just worried about how my blood loss would affect him as my Soulmate I might have been flattered at the concern in his voice.

"I feel good. Alive… how am I alive?" He smelt nice. There was a faint whiff of cologne, an almost a dreamlike linger of it and just below that the sweet, comforting scent of his skin. That's when I noticed he was nude. That was something I would have thought I would notice right away but apparently not. Then I noticed I was nude. This was very strange. What was weirder was that I didn't feel the need to panic and scarper, the black darkness made the nudity obsolete.

"You passed out and went into convulsions," His voice sounded different when I couldn't see him. I hadn't realised it was quite so deep. It had an upper-crust quality to it that mine didn't. It was a voice that was used to being in charge. His voice knew how to command. "I could feel myself getting woozy, our marks were glowing like magnesium. Reuben couldn't even look at them they were so bright. I collapsed on you. My head hit your arm and the wooziness subsided." He was circling the small of my back with his long, supple fingers. I relaxed into his touch, into his chest and just let him hold me as the melodic quality of his voice washed me away. "You know how the lust went away when we touched? Well the pain did too. I felt better and your convulsions slowed. I thought maybe you were dying but I was supposed to die too and that wasn't happening. It was Reuben who suggested more skin contact. He seemed to know what was going on. So I took off my shirt and he pulled off yours while I held your hand. I pressed my body to yours and you stopped shaking altogether. When our entire bodies were touching your bleeding started to slow. After a while your skin began to fill out and re-knit itself. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. When your neck was healed we tried to wake you but you didn't come through. So because you'd lost so much blood Reuben and I decided it was safer if I stayed with you so your body could replenish itself. Do you feel light-headed? Nauseous? Anything?"

"No." Well that was a lot to take in. But good to know.

We lay quietly for a while. I wasn't sure if Draco wanted to move or not but I didn't. I was comfortable and a little worried that if I let go of him I'd die.

"Thank you," I said finally because he had saved my life and it seemed like an appropriate thing to say. The words settled into the darkness comfortably.

"We can go back to Grimmauld Place as soon as you're feeling one-hundred percent,"

"Where is Reuben?"

"I'm not sure but he had to leave just before dawn."

"Oh…"

He was still making little circles on my back. It was quite tickly, sending little shivers up my spine. The darkness made everything terribly intimate, more so than light could. All my other senses were amplified without sight. Just like his voice and scent meant so much more to me so did his touch. I could feel his skin, feel the heat of it shivering against my own flesh.

His hand moved slowly from my lower back to cup my butt and I let him. Then he rolled me over so that he was on top of me and started running his hands along my body. It was both sexual and reserved. Almost as if he was simply exploring me, seeing me without eyes.

"You feel different," His voice was a whisper, "You smell and sound and feel different now."

"You too." I whispered back, unsure of why we were whispering but doing it anyway.

"Everything's clearer, more pronounced. I can smell your hair more clearly than anything I've ever smelt before."

"Could it be the Soulmate thing?"

"I'd bet all the galleons in Gringrotts it's the Soulmate thing."

I so didn't understand what he meant but I let it go. He had a hand on each side of my hips and I felt his lips touch my stomach gently. He kissed my bellybutton and I shivered. His tongue slid along my belly and I felt it's soft, wet texture in ways I hadn't before.

"You taste different." His breath was hot on my stomach, "Well not different… you taste exactly the same but more. I can taste the same thing but more."

Maybe it was the Soulmate thing but I knew exactly what he meant. I got it. "When I woke up I knew it was you holding me. Not because it was the logical assumption but just because I knew."

"There's a heat coming from you."

"You too." I reached down and found the soft touch of his hair. I stroked it gently. "Do you think other people can feel it or just us?"

"I'm not sure. It would make sense if it was just us." I loved his voice now. It was so soothing, so gentle and yet full of strength. It washed over me like a wave, a calm, relaxing wave. I couldn't imagine not hearing his voice. I couldn't imagine not feeling him against me. It just felt so right, I felt so complete in the darkness with him so near. And that's when the awful truth hit me. Even if we defeated the Dark Lord and it was safe to go home would I be able to? This Soulmate situation was permanent. There was no way to shut it off. I was with Draco long-term. Or even if we left each other to lead our own lives would I spend eternity craving him? Craving this wholeness. Could we become two halves again?

He pushed himself up my body so that our foreheads were touching. His large palm cupped my cheek and he kissed me gently. It felt so perfect. So right. Nothing would ever feel this right again.

I was overcome with emotion. I couldn't be in love with him; I barely knew him, we fought constantly, there were probably a million other people who I got along with better. But even though it wasn't love it was something much more powerful. I was forcefully reminded of that line in Wuthering Heights when Cathy says 'I am Heathcliff' and that's exactly what it was. I was Draco. And that was that.

I wondered if he felt it too. Did he realise we were trapped? There was a possibility that we could live forever needing each other. I might spend centuries laying in bed feeling empty and lost without his heat. Would it be like war veterans who've lost limbs? Sometimes they can still feel their legs, still feel them moving but they're not really there. It seems so real and yet they can't stand up. Would that be me?

We kept kissing. Soft, gentle movements. I could feel every inch of him against my body. The long, clean line of his stomach pressed to mine, the hardness of chest against my breasts and the jaunty bones of his pelvis against my upper thighs. With soft intensity he moved upwards and softly spreading my legs he entered me.

We didn't stop kissing but my breath did heighten just a touch. I could feel him inside me, filling me up ever so surely and it was wonderful. I held him tightly, arms and legs circling him. Our movements were slow and deliberate. He pushed down and I pushed up. We found a soft, gentle rhythm and although it wasn't the mind-blowing sex we'd had before it was somehow better. This wasn't all about carnal fulfilment, there was more emotion to it. We were more connected than we had been before and, of course, there were no vampire mind tricks over clouding the experience.

His hands travelled down my body, stroking my hips, the curves of my breasts. Our bodies became hotter and sweatier. I could hear everything perfectly, the sound of his breathing, the soft smacking of our stomachs. With each thrust I felt myself become hotter and hotter. I felt so full, so very full and so warm. Draco stopped kissing me and I could hear his breathing; heavy and laboured. His movements became quicker, more erratic and I cried out beneath him. There was a point when I just felt filled and then with a hot rush my vision flashed white and when Draco collapsed on top of me I was content.

I stroked his back gently, enjoying his heavy breathing that matched mine so well. We lay for a moment then he raised up and kissed me tenderly, "I'm glad you're OK,"

"Because it means you are?"

"No because I like you."

"Hmm it's funny how giving it up to guys makes them like you,"

"Don't belittle it."

"Sorry."

The bedroom door swung open suddenly, light flooded the room and I blinked hard. Draco rolled off of me and we sat up, both flinching against the light. Remus Lupin stood in the doorway looking stricken, he didn't even seem to notice our nudity.

"What is it?" Draco asked as I said, "What's wrong?"

"It's Fred and George, something went horribly wrong,"

"What?" I cried my minds eye flashing to my leopard print clutch bag despairingly. "What happened,"

"You-know-who… he sent people to your house."


	10. Chapter 10

The living room was completely deserted, bar Draco, when I stumbled into it. Through the fireplace no less. I was rather disorientated and mentally comparing myself to a modern day 'Alice through the looking glass' ('Naomi through the fireplace') when Draco grabbed my arm and stopped me falling over a coffee table.

There was a distant tremor of hysteria which I took to be coming from the kitchen. I just looked into Draco's pale face and shrugged before we started towards the commotion. I'm pretty sure Remus came out of the fireplace just as we were exiting the living room but I can't be sure, I was concentrating on Molly Weasley's screams.

I'm not sure when I broke into a jog but suddenly I was there, in the kitchen, in the terror. One of the twins, I'm not sure which, was laying on his back on the dining table, his stomach was a mess of blood and sticking out of it like an exclamation point was a poker. I recognised that poker. It had spent most of its days, unused, in a little rack beside my living rooms faux-fire. I felt sick.

Molly Weasley, a stout, professional looking woman I didn't recognise and Hermione were standing around the twin. Molly looked petrified and Remus went to her immediately, trying to sooth her, but she didn't seem to hear his consoling words, she had grabbed her sons hand and was repeating "George! Oh George!" like a mantra, maybe it was a witchlike chant?

Hermione was talking quickly to the new woman and had the air of someone taking mental notes. I was vaguely aware of gripping Draco's hand when Hermione spun on her heel and strode toward us, well toward the door, but we were in her way.

"What happened?" I gasped my eyes flicking from her to George's gory wound and back again. The new woman had set about smearing creams around the pokers entrance wound and along George's forehead. He was unconscious. Thank goodness for small blessings I suppose, that would have hurt like a bitch.

"Something went wrong," Hermione's voice was just a little quivery. She was almost green she was so scared but she was holding it together. It made me think more of her as a human being in general and the fact that I was pretty sure I was going to faint again made me feel like a prat.

"Well that's obvious," Draco sneered at her haughtily, "I doubt it was the twins intention to get impaled."

Hermione looked vaguely indignant and a little less sick, "Actually Malfoy that _twin _needs some medication if he is to survive so I really don't have time to stand here and be sneered at. Now if you don't mind," She pushed past him which caused us both to stumble and I felt my face twisting in anger then she turned back, "Oh and Naomi you probably want to go upstairs. Your murderous boyfriend is there!" Then she stalked off. She said it all so meanly, like she blamed me for George's injury. I knew I hated her.

Draco stopped holding my hand immediately. "Your boyfriend?" His face was very blank but I could tell he was annoyed. He so wanted me. He was annoyed that I had a boyfriend! Even the goriest clouds have silver linings. But then again there was one very worrying problem,

"… I don't _have_ a boyfriend," So who was upstairs? Was it shallow and wrong of me to be quite excited at the thought of my long-forgotten boyfriend being upstairs while George was still bleeding all over the table? Damned if I know.

"So who's upstairs?"

"The person who stabbed George I'm guessing." Molly Weasley let out a gasping wail and Remus started physically dragging her towards the door. "Lets go." I said quickly feeling quite guilty because it was my supposed boyfriend who had put her son at deaths door. Even though I haven't got a boyfriend. The plot thickens! Hmm I think it was Colonel Mustard in the living room with the poker. I really am far too heartless to be allowed to exist. But honestly I was feeling really bad as I followed Draco upstairs to discover the Colonel's true identity. I was wracking my mind trying to figure out who I knew that would be capable of shoving a blunt poker through the meat of someone's stomach and the name hit me just before we entered the room of answers.

"William?" I gasped shoving Draco out of the way and bursting into Hermione's bedroom where William was indeed laying very still on the bed. William is very far from my boyfriend, he's my cousin. Born four days before me William has always beaten me in my bid to become the black sheep of the family. Even with my numerous detentions, drinking habits and cussing his antics still keep me a nice grey sheep. The last time I'd seen him he'd been getting shipped off to Utah to trek through the desert and hopefully come back renouncing violence and accepting Jesus. By the looks of his trademark leather jacket and bloodied hands I was guessing the trekking hadn't done much but give his legs even more kicking power. He didn't move an inch upon my entry and my gut turned cold, I turned threateningly to the rooms only occupant, Harry, "You killed him!"

"I stunned him," Harry corrected quickly, "Tell her what stun means Mal- Draco," He was backing up as I advanced on him. I think he was torn between protecting himself and not hitting girls. But I was very angry. William was not only my favourite cousin but I would consider him a best friend. I guess I don't take well to those who kill my best friends.

"He's not dead," Draco said moodily in a tone that suggested he kind of wished William had been blasted.

"Unstun him then!"

"Tell him not to do anything stupid!"

"UNSTUN HIM BEFORE I DO SOMETHING STUPID!"

"Look Naomi, I just saw him run through someone I consider family with a poker. I will not unstun him until I can be sure he is not going to cause more damage to people I love!"

I was fuming, I stalked towards the bed, "William. This is Naomi, can you hear me- can he hear me?" Harry nodded, "This eegit is going to take whatever magic crap he's put on you off now OK? And you have to not attack him William. Because he'll stun you again and I'm not sure anything I will say will convince him to unstun you a second time. You stabbed his friend," Then I turned to Harry, "Unstun him asshole," And fair play to Harry he did it.

The minute he could move again William made to lunge at Harry but I bounced on him doing my best to pin him, "WISE UP WILLIAM!"

My cousins dark eyes were wild with fear as he allowed me to push him back onto the bed, "I couldn't move. I couldn't move!" His eyes reminded me of those of a horse just before it rears and bucks, "I was in your house! He brought me here with magic! Magic!"

"Crazy world ain't it?" Then I hugged him, "Thank God you're here," Really, words don't describe how happy I was to see someone from my old life. The life where I was normal and not threatened by death by an evil dark lord etc. Just seeing William really inspired a hope in me, a hope that things could go back to relative normality. So I hugged him tight. "Why aren't you at boot camp?" I asked finally letting him go and sitting cross legged beside him.

"They let me leave when you were kidnapped."

"Oh yeah that."

"So you weren't kidnapped?" William was looking thoroughly confused as he glanced at Draco and Harry. With them both being about our age it must have seemed more like a school trip than a kidnapping.

"No I was, that guy kidnapped me," I pointed at Draco who frowned, "But it's OK, I'm pretty much over it now. You have no idea what's been going on William, it's all so crazy! I'm talking silence of the lambs crazy." Then I hugged him again that's when Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh right, William that's Draco, and that's Harry." I pointed at them, "Draco, Harry, this is my cousin William." It felt very surreal saying that. Almost as if the two worlds shouldn't be mixing but they were.

"You kidnapped my cousin?" William was on his feet and staring at Draco with very dark, very scary eyes. His fists were curled loosely at his sides and I could practically see his body vibrating with the need to hit someone. William uses violence to gain control of his physical situation, the problem is violence doesn't help fix whatever emotional or mental situation he really needs to take control of. I've always been the only person who William ever became close to. It's not that he never had friends but they were really a bad crowd. The kind of guys who only hung out together because they had a shared love of breaking and entering. They mostly liked William because he was crazier than all of them. Girls like William because he's good looking but it's only the wrong type of girl who would ever be prepared to make a go of it with him. Normal, sane girls steer clear. I think I understand and accept him because I was there in the paddling pool when we were toddlers, I was there when we tried tequila for the first time, I shared his first cigarette with him. I was there through all his bullshit. William is like me in the way that he vents his anger out through violence but instead of the door punching I do he hits teachers in the face with desks. I so didn't want Draco hit in the face with something heavy. I would hurt too.

"It's OK!" I jumped up smiling as brightly as possible, "There is a really great story to go along with all this palaver! Also William through a few technical hitches if you kill Draco I'll go down too. It's that magic crap- so please don't,"

"He couldn't if he tried," Draco definitely sounded angry, "So he's able to stab someone with a poker? You think I can't defend myself?" Oh dear.

"Don't be stupid," I glared at him but nevertheless took William's arm and urged him gently to sit back down, "This is no time to fight. George is bleeding downstairs,"

"Thanks to who?"

"Me," William said and there was something in his voice that made Draco's eyes grow even colder than usual.

"You two don't look like cousins," Harry said suddenly and everyone turned to stare at him in a sort of 'what has that got to do with anything' way. Harry shrugged.

"My mother is Indian," William said gruffly.

"Mine isn't," I threw in. That's when it hit me our different races might have thrown everybody of the family scent. Then something struck me, "What happened to my mum? My dad? Where are they? Lupin said something about Death Eaters?" The fear was back. Damn this unpredictable world.

Harry suddenly looked _très_ uncomfortable. My heart sank and bile began to inch its way up my throat. There really is no fear like the fear that your parents are dead. I mean in the past few days I have come to _know _fear rather intimately, in fact there seems to be a vague sense of fear in my gut permanently but the possibility that both my parents were laying dead in my living room had me immediately entering shaking, weepy territory. William was staring at his bloodied hands somewhat dejectedly and I turned to him like a heroine in a horror movie who knows that the bad guys right beside her and she just has to look.

"I tried to stop them," William said softly and with feeling. Draco was the first one of us to cry. Tears were creeping slowly down his pale cheeks, glinting in the dim light like jewels.

"Are they…" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't say it. I pictured my mum huffing over my need to wear jeans to my first day of work experience just a few days before and me telling her to 'get out of my face'. I could see my dad carefully watching the road as he drove and telling me in his stern voice that I shouldn't talk to my mother that way.

"They killed your father," Harry's voice was very soft and every syllable willed to be comforting but there was nothing that could make those words comforting.

"How-,"

"They used a killing curse, there was nothing anyone could have done," Harry's voice held a bitter edge amongst all that comfort and even as tears blurred my vision I noticed Draco shooting him a curious glance. "They took your mother, he was defending her."

"T-took?"

"One of them grabbed her and the other surviving death eaters apparated before we could do anything," He was staring at the floor and sounding horribly guilty. I was vaguely aware that I was nodding.

"So my mother is alive?" I asked no one in particular. My words were bubbled and choked with tears, Draco had his face in his hands and was physically shaking with the effort to control my emotions that were flooding through him.

William took my hand and squeezed it in his two big ones. I turned to him and everything seemed to be happening very slowly, very hazily, nothing was quite real, "We'll get her back, Naomi," William told me in his gruffest voice.

I was still nodding and then I turned, very slowly, to Draco. As if he sensed my gaze he glanced up out of his hands and something in his eyes told me that he understood. He understood that I needed to get my mother back and he understood that I would be willing to kill us both to do it. Looking into his eyes I also had a realisation; his life was not something Draco was willing to give. I think we're going to have a problem here.


End file.
